Heiratsgesetz sei verdammt
by justreaderr
Summary: Übersetzung der Geschichte "marriage law be damned" von imslytherinatheart Hermine beschließt lieber als Muggel zu leben, als sich vom Ministerium in eine Ehe zwingen zu lassen. Jemand unerwartetes schließt sich ihr an.
1. Chapter 1

So was haben wir denn hier nettes?

Mit der freundlichen Erlaubnis von _imslytherinatheart_ übersetzte ich meine aktuelle englische Liebligsgeschichte für euch. Einerseits, weil ich selbst gerade überhaupt keine Muße habe und zum anderen weil ich finde ihr solltet auch das Vergnügen dieser wunderbaren Geschichte haben.

Was gibts noch zu sagen: Mir gehört hier überhaupt nichts

Die Charaktere gehören überwiegend J.K.R und die Story und einzelne Figuren _imslytherinatheart_.

So genug vorweg Blabla. Los gehts:

Nachdem Hermine ihren Koffer verschloßen hatte, ließ sie einen letzten Blick durch den Raum gleiten, um zu überprüfen, ob sie auch all ihre Habseligkeiten eingepackt hatte. Sie war immer noch in ihrem siebten Jahr und musste Hogwarts noch vor ihrem Abschluß schweren Herzens verlassen. Sie sank zurück in ihre Bett und ließ das Leben, das sie nun zurück lassen würde noch einmal Revue passieren, ein Leben und eine Welt, die sie zu lieben gelernt hatte.

So viele Dinge waren im letzten Jahr geschehen: Ihre Eltern waren getötet worden, Harry hatte Voldemort besiegt, Harry und Ginny hatten ihre Beziehung wieder aufleben lassen, Ron und Luna gingen miteinander, alles war großartig... bis letzte Woche.

Hermine saß in der großen Halle und verpasste während dem Frühstück ihrem Aufsatz den letzten Schliff , als eine braune Eule auf sie hinab gesegelte und einen Brief fallen ließ. Sie gab der Eule ein Stück Brot und gelächelt, als diese glücklich davonflog. Sie öffnete den Brief und wurde schnell wütend; Ein Heiratsgesetz war verabschiedet worden und von ihr wurde erwartet innerhalb des nächsten Monats ein Halbblut oder ein Reinblut zu heiraten und binnen eines Jahres anzufangen Kinder zu kriegen. Sie sah hoch und stellte fest, dass beinahe jeder volljährige Muggelgeborene den selben Brief erhalten hatte. Während Einige durchaus glücklich aussahen, war Hermine fuchsteufelswild.

Sie verließ die große Halle, den Brief in der Hand, und marschierte direkt zu Dumbledors Büro mit der Absicht herauszufinden, ob es für sei einen Weg aus dieser Abscheulichkeit gab. Unglücklicherweise bot Dumbledore ihr nur eine Schulter an, an welcher sie sich ausweinen konnte und teilte ihr mit, dass es nichts gab was sie tun konnte, außer zu heiraten oder als Muggel zu leben. Sie wählte letzteres.

Hermine entschied viele der Dinge, die sie nun nicht mehr brauchen würde, wie etwa ihren Kessel oder den zugehörigen Rührstab, der Schule zu spenden, für den Fall das einer der Schüler die Sachen brauchen konnte. Schließlich brauten Muggel keine Zaubertränke. Sie hatte bereits alle gespendet, außer ihre Zaubertränke Vorräte, denn die abweisende Haltung des Zaubertränkemeisters hatte sie sich bis zum Schluß aufgehoben.

Schließlich stand sie von ihrem Bett auf und sammelte die letzten Sachen, die sie spenden wollte, zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Während sie so lief konnte sie nicht anders, als einige Tränen fallen zu lassen, ihr Herz brach, aber es widerstrebte ihr einfach zu heiraten und Kinder zu zeugen, bloß weil sie jemand dazu anhielt. Sie wollte aus Liebe heiraten und nicht wegen einem Gesetz.

Als sie endlich das Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer erreichte wischte sie die Tränen weg und klopfte einmal laut an der Tür.

"Herein", hörte sie die Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters bellen.

Hermine stieß die Tür auf und fand sich plötzlich nicht nur dem Zaubertränkeprofessor gegenüber, sondern auch Draco Malfoy. Dieser sah, wie sie feststellte, aus, als wäre er bereit jemaden zu töten.

"Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape.

"Ich wollte nur meine Kessel und den Rührstock spenden, weil ich sie nicht länger brauchen werde." ,sagte sie sanft.

"Was ist mit ihnen los, Kind?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, "Das Jahr ist noch nicht einmal halb vorbei, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir in dieser Zeit noch den ein oder anderen Trank brauen werden."

"Ich nicht. Ich verlasse die Schule heute Abend und werde diese Dinge nicht mehr brauchen", erwiderte sie.

"Sag mir nicht, dass sie wegen diesem Heiratsgesetz gehen.", sagte er und klang dabei entrüstet, "Wenn das der Fall ist, bin ich mir sicher wenigstens ein Zauberer wird um ihre Hand anhalten. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge."

Hermine schnaubte, durchwühlte ihre Schultasche und förderte einen gewaltigen Stapel Briefe ans Tageslicht. "Ich kann ihnen versichern, ich mache mir keine Sorge, dass kein Zauberer mich wählen würde. Ich habe innerhalb dieser Woche über 130 Anträge erhalten, es scheint alle würden dafür sterben, nur um ihre Hände an das _Schlammblut_ legen zu dürfen, das Harry geholfen hat Voldemort zu besiegen. Viele sind übrigens aus Slytherin aus meinem Jahr bis hinunter in das fünte Jahr."

Severus nahm die Briefe und überflog augenblicklich die Namen: Nott, Zabini, Goyle und so weiter.

"Und in dieser Fülle ist niemand dabei, der ihnen passt?"

"Professor, Sir, Ich bin nicht bereit den ersten Zauberer zu heiraten, der um meine Hand anhält, sodass ich anfangen kann rechts und links Kinder herauszuploppen. Ich habe keinerlei verlangen jetzt bereits Kinder zu haben und ganz sicher kein Verlangen einen Zauberer zu heiraten nur aufgrund dieses dummen Gesetztes."

Snape seufzte, er wusste, dass die intelligenteste Hexe diese Welt verlassen würde, weil sie dazu gezwungen wurde einen Mann zu wählen, zugleich verstand er es aber.

"Nun denn, Miss Granger, ich akzeptiere ihre Spende", sagte er in beinahem schon geschlagenem Tonfall.

Hermine stellte den Kessel auf seinen Schreibtisch und lächelte, "Vielen Dank Sir, danke auch, dass sie mir alles über Zaubertränke beigebracht haben."

Severus antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken.

"Also, lassen sie sich nicht weiter stören, bei was auch immer ich sie unterbrochen habe." Hermine verließ den Schreibtisch und ging auf die Tür zu, wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und sagte "Auf Wiedersehen und viel Glück", als sie Snape und Malfoy zunickte, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Hermine eilte zurück zu ihrem Raum, gab Ron und Harry eine letzte Umarmung mit dem Versprechen sie so oft wie nur möglich zu besuchen, schnappte sich ihren Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang. Ihr Geld hatte sie bereits alle aus Gringotts heraus geholt und es in Muggel Geld wechseln lassen, damit sie bis zum Ende des Tages eine Wohnung suchen konnte.

Sie hatte das Tor bereits beinahe ereicht, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich rufen hörte, schnell wandte sie sich um, nur um Draco dort stehen zu sehen mit seinem Koffer. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch "Bist du gekommen um mich gehen zu sehen? Ich wußte ja, dass du mich aus dieser Welt haben wolltest, aber ich hätte kein Lebewohl erwartet", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Draco verdrehte seine Augen "Granger, ich habe an deiner, Potters und Weasleys Seite gekämpft, du weißt, dass ich mich verändert habe."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern "Also, was willst du dann?"

Draco grinste "Ich gehe mit dir", sagte er einfach.

"Und warum zu Hölle gehst du mit mir?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Granger, Granger, Granger", sagte er kopfschüttelnd "Ich dachte das wäre für dich offensichtlich, Ich bin, genau wie du, dazu gezwungen jemaden zu heiraten und genau wie du würde ich lieber als Muggel leben, als jemadnen heiraten zu müssen, der nur meinen Namen und mein Geld will."

"Nun denn, viel Glück damit.", sagte sie mit ungläubiger Stimme, "Aber ich muss jetzt gehen, ich muss immernoch mein Geld holen und eine Wohnung finden."

"Gut, wo wohnen wir?", fragte er.

Hermine schoß herum wie ein Blitz "WIR? Was meinst du damit?"

"Granger, ich werde zwar nicht als Zuchthengst für irgendeine Hexe hier bleiben, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie man als Muggel lebt und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es wird auch nur so lange sein, bis ich mich mit diesemZeug auskenne und ich meine eigene Wohnung finde."

"Wir werden uns gegenseitig umbringen", rief sie "Wir können kaum im selben Raum sein, ohne uns zu beschimpfen, wie zur Hölle erwartest du, dass wir zusammen leben, selbst wenn es nur für einen Monat ist?"

"Ganz einfach, wir versuchen miteinandner auszukommen"

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und seufzte "Von mir aus, aber solange wir zusammen leben teilen wir die Kosten für alles und sobald du dich an die Muggelwelt gewöhnt hast, suchst du deine eigenen Wohnung."

"Das klingt für mich wie ein Plan", erwiderte Draco.

"Gut, dann los", sie winkte ihn zu sich und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl einen verweisten Welpen adoptiert zu haben.

Ich hoffe der Anfang hat euch gefallen. Aber nicht vergessen, nicht meine Geschichte. Mir gehören nur alle Übersetzungsfehler und undeutsche Auswüchse.

lg und bis bald eure justreaderr


	2. Chapter 2

Und hier haben wir das zweite Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch

Letztes Mal:

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und seufzte "Von mir aus, aber solange wir zusammen leben teilen wir die Kosten für alles und sobald du dich an die Muggelwelt gewöhnt hast, suchst du deine eigenen Wohnung."

"Das klingt für mich wie ein Plan", erwiderte Draco.

"Gut, dann los", sie winkte ihn zu sich und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl einen verweisten Welpen adoptiert zu haben.

Jetzt:

GRINGOTTS...

"Erinner dich, Granger, versuche nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, wenn du mein Verließ siehst." sagte Draco süffisant, er ließ nie eine Möglichkeit aus jemanden das auf die Nase zu binden, selbst dann nicht, wenn dieser jemand ihm helfen sollte.

"Ich werde mein bestes geben, Malfoy." entgegnete sie und rollte sarkastisch mit den Augen.

Hermine war auch gut betucht seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy zeigte sie das nur nicht. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Verließ, welches er schnell ausräumte, wohl wissend was sein Vater für einen Aufstand anzetteln würde, wenn er erführe, dass Draco mit Hermine Granger zusammen als Muggel leben würde.

Dann erreichten sie Hermines Verließ.

"Keine Sorge, Granger, ich werde dir ein bisschen mit Geld aushelfen, dafür, dass du mit hilfst.", sagte er selbstgefällig.

"Malfoy ... Ich mache mir _wirklich _keine Sorgen wegen Geld", sagte sei mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Hey, du bist eine Gryffindor, Gryffindors grinsen nicht, das machen nur Slytherins."

"Tja, diese Gryffindor tut es auch und jetzt geh zur Seite, damit ich mein Geld holen kann."

Malfoy trat zur Seite und sah zu als das Verließ geöffnet wurde, bereit einigen Spinnweben und Motten gegenüber zu treten. Wie auch immer, als er eintrat sah er sich um und ihm klappte sein Kiefer herunter.

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE? Ich dachte du wärst arm?", schrie Draco im geschocktem Ton.

Hermine lachte "Weit gefehlt, mein lieber Malfoy, weit gefehlt."

Sie gingen wieder in die Schalterhalle und kündigten beide Konten, dann tauschten ihr Geld in Muggelgeld, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Muggellondon machten um eine Wohnung zu finden, denn es blieben ihnen nur noch einige wenige Stnden Tageslicht und Unmengen zu tun.

Als sie in ein Marklerbüro traten, trat ein großer, dicklicher Mann auf sie zu und grüßte sie.

"Kann ich den jungen Leuten helfen?"

"Ja, wir suchen eine Zweizimmerwohnung zu Miete mit zwei Badezimmern und viel Platz.", antwortete Hermine.

"Ich denke wir haben ein paar verfügbar, folgen sie mir bitte ich hole die Liste."

Hermine und Draco folgten dem mann durch das winzigkleine Büro, in einen kleine Raum. Der Mann setzte sich hinter seine Schreibtisch und fing an Sachen in den Computer einzugeben und auf den Listen nach passenden Objekten zu suchen. Draco drehte sich zu Hermine mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck um. "Warum hackt er auf die arme Kiste ein?"

Hermine legte sich eine Hand über den Mund um ein Kischern zu unterbinden. "Das ist keine Kiste, das ist ein Computer, er sammelt Informationen und erlaubt es dir nach allem was du willst zu suchen, du kannst ihn sogar dazu verwenden Sachen zu kaufen."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch unterließ es aber weitere Fragen zu stellen.

"Ich habe hier 3 Wohnungen, die ihren Angaben entsprechen und 4, die zwar zwei Schlafzimmer haben, aber nur ein Bad, ist das in Ordnung?"

"Ja, dass ist es, und können wir sie noch heute abend besichtigen?", fragte sie.

"Sicher, wir springen nur schnell in mein Auto und dann gehts los."

Hermine und Draco folgten dem Mann zu seinem Auto und stiegen ein. Draco hatte zwar schon von Autos gehört, aber war noch nie in einem gesessen und war so froh auf der Rückbank Platz nehmen zu dürfen. Sie fuhren etwa zehn Minuten, bis sie die ersten Wohnung erreichten.

"Diese hier hat zwei Schlafzimmer und zwei Badezimmer, sollen wir sie und ansehen?"

Hermine sah sich einen Moment um und bemerkte die Nachbarschaft, welche weniger als annehmbar war.

"Eigentlich denke ich wir sollten eher zur nächsten weiterfahren."

Draco legte seinen Kopf schräg und lehnte sich nach vorne. "Was ist los? WIr haben sie ja nicht einmal angesehen?"

Der Agent fing an zu lachen, "Mr. ..."

"Malfoy"

"Mr. Malfoy, sie will weiterfahren, weil diese Nachbarschaft wohl eher als Ghetto definierbar ist und mit Sicherheit nicht der sicherste Ort ist."

Hermine wandte sich um und gab ihm den "Ich erkläre es dir später"-Blick.

Sie fuhren weitere zwanzig Minuten, bevor sie vor einem großen weißen Gebäude hielten. Hermine sah sich um und gab dem Mann ihr Ok.

"Diese hier hat auch zwei Schlafzimmer und zwei Badezimmer, außerdem eine Spülmaschine, Waschmaschine/ Trockner neue Geräte und einen neune Teppich."

"Das klingt gut, sehen wir sie uns an", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Die Drei verlißen das Auto, betraten das Gebäude und den zweiten Stock. Der Mann schloß die Tür auf und betrat, gefolgt von Hermine und Draco die Wohnung. Das erste, was ihnen ins Auge stach war der neue, hell pinke Teppich. Draco warf Hermine einen entsetzten Blick

zu. "Bitte sag mir, dass wir nicht hier bleiben? Es sieht aus, alls hätten sich hier Wichtel auf den Boden erbrochen."

Hermine lachte, "Nein,... der Teppich ist ein bisschen viel, aber wir sollten uns trotzdem schnell umschauen und dan höfflich ablehnen."

"Danke Merlin", seufzte Draco.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die Drei wieder in dem Auto und fuhren zur dritten Wohnung. Es wurde inzwischen dunkel und sie brauchten einen Platz für die Nacht. Zum GLück war die nächste nur ungefäht 4 Blocks entfernt.

"Diese hier hat zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Bad, aber ist die größte von allen. Sie hat eine WaschmaschineTrockner, ist neu gestrichen, mit neuem Teppich und eine Terrasse mit Wirlpool."

"Klingt nett, schauen wir sie uns an."

Sie stiegen aus und liefen den Backsteinweg entlag zu einem kleinen Tor, das den Grund umschloß. Sie liefen den weg bis zum Ende entlang und passierten dabei vier Türen, vor der fünften hielten sie an. Der Mann öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten.

Hermine mochte den Ort sofort, die Wände waren cremig beige anstatt von kaltem weiß, der Teppich war mitternachtsblau und der Raum war tatsächlich sehr groß. Die Küche hatte eine gute Größe und war mit einer Spühlmaschine, einem Elektroherd, einem großen Kühlschrank und schwarz-weißen Fließen ausgestattet.

"Was denkst du?", fragte sie Draco.

"Es ist nicht das Manor, aber ich denke es passt", antwortete er.

"Das ist die beste auf meiner Liste, ich habe die anderen schon gesehen und das hier ist die , die ich nehmen würde.", fügte der Markler hinzu.

Hermine sah sich noch einmal um und seufzte "Solange wir heute noch einziehen können, nehme ich sie."

"Das wird kein Problem sein", sagte er Mann mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine und Draco gingen auf den Mann zu um die nötige Papiere zu unterzeichnen, sodass die anfangen konnten.

"Möchten sie, dass ich für sie eine Umzugsfirma finde?" erkundigte sich der Mann, nachdem die Papiere unterzeichnet waren.

"Nein danke, ich miete mir selbst einen Lastwagen und kümmere mich selbst um die Sachen", erwiderte sie und erntete dafür einen verwirrten Blick von Draco.

"Na gut, Miss. Granger, hier sind die Schlüßel und ihc hoffe sie leben sich gut ein."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass werden ich", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und schüttelte die Hand des Mannes.

Hermine und Draco verließen die Wohnung und machten sich auf den Weg zu einem Lastwagenverleih.

"Warum hast du ihn nicht Leute finden lassen, die deine Sachen umräumen.",fragte Draco "Ich weiß du bist herrisch, aber ich bin mir sicher die weden tun, was du ihnen sagst."

Hermine wandte sich zu Draco um "Lass mich dich fragen, Malfoy, hast du von meinen Eltern gehört?"

"Ja, aber ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang", antwortete er höflich.

"Nun, sagen wir so viel, ich brauche einige Sachen aus dem Haus meiner Eltern und ich würde es bevorzugen dort keine Fremden zu haben, die Fragen stellen, die ich nicht beantworten kann."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Zum Beispiel, warum dort überall Blut ist, oder warum cih ncith aufgeräumt habe ... Ich habe meine Gründe, Malfoy."

Draco zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du wirst sehen, was ich meine, wenn wir dort sind" flüsterte sie nicht gewillt weiter darüber zu sprechen.

Eine Stunde später, waren Draco und Hermine in einem LKW vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern vorgefahren. Das Haus war dunkel, die Umgebung zugewuchert und ein Gefühl der Bedrückung hing in der Luft.

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um "Wenn du in irgendeinerweise zimperlich bist, schlag ich vor du bleibst hier draußen."

"Ich habe schon öffter Blut gesehen, ich bin mir sicher, mir wird es nichts anhaben.", sagte er abschätzend.

"Es ist nicht nur Blut, Malfoy", sagte sie ruhig "Als die Todessser meine Eltern töteten, haben sie einen Zauber über diesen Ort gelegt, das Blut kann nicht weggeputzt werden, egal wie sehr man es versucht und ... eine Person mit magischen Fähigkeiten kann das Haus in dem Zustand sehen, in welchem ich es vorgefunden habe. Eingeschloßen der Leichen ... Vertrau mir, wenn du mit dem Tod nicht klar kommst, dann bleib draußen und ich hole alles."

"Ich kann damit umgehen, Granger, lass uns gehen", antwortete er, immer noch nicht das volle Ausmaß des Gesagten verstehend.

Hermine nickte und stieg aus dem LKW, Draco folgt. Sie ereichten die Tür und Hermine hielt inne, machte sich bereit für die Szenerie, die sich seit Monaten immer wieder in ihren Gedanken wiederholte. Draco schien ihr Zögern zu bemerken, blieb aber ruhig, er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gleich zu sehen bekommen würden. Hermine atmete schließlcih tief durch und schob den Schlüßel ins Loch, schloß die Augen, öffnete die Tür und trat ein, nicht im geringsten auf Dracos Reaktion achtend.

Hermine eilte bis zum Wohnzimmer und dort schien sie zu erstarren; Für eine normale Person waren hier Blutspuren an Wand und Teppich zu sehen, doch für eine magische Person waren zudem auch noch Blutlachen und die Leichen zu sehen, gerade so, als wäre die ganze Szene ein Abbild eines Muggelfotos von jener Nacht die nicht gelöscht werden kann.

Draco stand neben Hermine und keuchte innerlich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Die Möbel waren umgeworfen, persönliche Dinge zerbrochen oder in Fetzen gerissen und im Zentrum des Raumes war Hermine, bedeckt mit Blut, auf dem Weg zu den Leichen ihrer Eltern, panisch nach einem Zeichen von Leben suchend, und die Toten anflehend sie mögen doch zurück kommen. Schließlich riss Draco seine Augen von dem Bild weg und sah zu Hermine, die mit gesenktem Kopf dastand und weinte.

"Ich habe versucht den Zauber zu beenden, aber nichts hat funktioniert, ich habe versuch aufzuräumen, doch auch das hat nicht geklappt, sie wollten, dass ich das hier jedes Mal sehen muss, wenn ich hier her komme. Ich kann das Haus nicht verkaufen, kann nicht darin leben, ich kann nichts tun, außer mich davon fern zu halten um nicht daran denken zu müssen.", sagte sie leise.

Draco legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie vom Wohnzimmer weg.

"Lass uns die Dinge zusammensuchen, die wir brauchen, sodass wir wieder verschwinden können; Du brauchtst da hier nicht noch länger ansehen, als du es ohnehin schon getan hast."

Hermine gluckste, "Macht sich ein Malfoy etwa Sorgen ... um mich?"

"Bild dir bloß nicht zu viel darrauf ein, Granger, wir haben noch viel zu tun und ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gut tut das hier zu sehen."

"Schon gut, schon gut", sie lächelte "Ich will nur die Sachen aus meinem Zimmer holen und das Bett aus dem Gästezimmer, sodass wir einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht haben. Ach und vergiss nicht: Keine Magie, sonst endest du in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"Du weist nichts über das Gesetz, oder?"

"Nicht viel, nur, dass ich entweder heiraten oder als Muggel leben muss.", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, "Lass uns die Sachen holen und ich erkläre dir ales, wenn wir wieder in der Wohnung sind."

Danke fürs Lesen ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Review da, das ich im Falle eines Falles an den Autor weitergeben kann.


	3. Chapter 3

Und weiter geht´s:

Auf Murx kontrolliert von unicorn67

Letztes Mal:

"Azkaban?"

"Du weist nichts über das Gesetz, oder?"

"Nicht viel, nur, dass ich entweder heiraten oder als Muggel leben muss.", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, "Lass uns die Sachen holen und ich erkläre dir alles, wenn wir wieder in der Wohnung sind."

Jetzt:

Zwei Stunden später saßen Hermine und Draco an eine Wohnzimmerwand, in ihrer neuen Wohnung, gelehnt und diskutierten über das neue Heiratsgesetz.

"Du weißt, dass du entweder heiraten oder wie ein Muggel leben musst, sonst noch irgendetwas?", fragte sie.

"Nein, ich habe nicht nachgefragt, weil ich das Gefühl hatte eh keine Wahl zu haben. Als ich dann gehört habe, dass du gehst, habe ich eine Chance für mich selbst gesehen."

"Am gleichen Tag an dem ich den Brief erhalten habe, bin ich zu Dumbledore und habe ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Er hat mir gesagt, er könnte nichts für mich tun und ich müsste entweder heiraten oder zu den Muggeln gehen. Ich habe mich dann entschieden dem Ministerium zu schreiben um herauszufinden, was meine Optionen, der Zeitrahmen, usw. sind. Ich habe vor zwei Tagen dann eine Antwort erhalten, von einem Mann namens Christopher Jennings, der selbst auch gegen das Gesetz ist. Er hat mir geschrieben, dass es wirklich keinen Weg aus der ganzen Angelegenheit gibt. Aber er hat das Gefühl, dass dieses Gesetz nicht allzu lange bestehen würde", erklärte Hermine.

"Hat er gesagt wie lange das ungefähr sein würde?", fragte Draco.

"Nein hat er nicht. Er denkt aber nicht, dass es extrem lange dauern wird, weil sie schon einige Beschwerden von wütenden Betroffenen oder deren Familien erhalten haben. Er hat auch gesagt, dass er das Gefühl habe, dass Gesetz würde dem Ministerium mehr Ärger als Nutzen bescheren."

"Interessant ... hat er vielleicht auch erwähnt, warum sie noch keine Zauberstäbe zerbrechen oder ob das noch folgt?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, "Sie werden die Zauberstäbe nicht zerbrechen. Das war eine meiner ersten Fragen in meinem Brief. Ich vermute, dass Ministerium erlaubt allen ihre Zauberstäbe zu behalten obwohl sie bei den Muggeln leben, weil sie hoffen, dass jeder sich daran erinnert, seine Magie vermisst, der Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann und deshalb zurückkehrt."

"Raffiniert", lachte Draco.

"Das war noch gar nicht das beste", entgegnete Hermine.

"Es wird noch besser?", erkundigte sich Draco.

"Nun, wenn du deinen Zauberstab benutzt, obwohl du dich dafür entschieden hast als Muggel zu leben, werden sie dich einsammeln und ins Ministerium bringen. Wenn du einmal dort bist, wirst du vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder heiraten oder ab nach Azkaban. Die meisten werden sicher heiraten, anstatt sich einsperren zu lassen und so bekommt das Ministerium, was es will."

"Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass die es so in sich haben." meinte Draco kopfschüttelnd. "Also, was haben Potter und Weasley dazu gesagt? Sie haben dir doch sicher nicht nur auf die Schulter geklopft und dir viel Glück gewünscht, oder?"

"Nein, nein haben sie nicht. Ron und Harry haben mir beide gesagt, dass sie mich heiraten würden, alles was ich tun müsste, wäre das Zauberwort zu sagen, aber das konnte ich nicht. Sie lieben mich und ich liebe sie, aber ich müsste auch mit ihnen schlafen und Kinder kriegen, und das stößt mich ab", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich als Muggel leben werde, trotz allem. Ich bin bei Muggeln groß geworden und habe länger hier als in der magischen Welt gelebt. Ich habe ihnen außerdem versprochen, dass ich zurückkommen werde, sobald sich das Gesetz geändert hat oder ich einen Zauberer gefunden habe, den ich heiraten möchte. Sie waren nicht glücklich mit meiner Entscheidung, aber sie haben erkannt, dass das besser ist, als wenn ich nach Askaban komme, weil ich einen Ehemann umgebracht habe, den ich nie wollte."

"Du würdest nie jemanden töten", sagte Draco lachend.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber selbst du weißt um mein Temperament und auch, dass ich ab und an zu physischer Gewalt neige", erwiderte sie mit einem feixen.

Draco rollte bei ihrer Anspielung mit den Augen.

"So", fing sie an "Weißt du wie man irgendetwas muggelmäßig macht?"

"Wenn dem so wäre, glaubst du ich hätte dann um Hilfe gefragt?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", entgegnete sie und lehnte sich einen Moment still zurück, "Hast du schon jemals Geschirr abgespült?"

"Nein, wir hatten Elfen."

"Wäsche gemacht?"

"Elfen"

"Weißt du wenigstens was ein Staubsauger ist?"

"Nein"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen "Das wird ein Ewigkeitswerk", stellte sie fest, "Nun gut. Wenn wir morgen aufstehen, muss ich zuerst zurück zum Haus meiner Eltern um mein Auto zu holen damit wir Lebensmittel einkaufen können. Danach müssen wir einige Möbel besorgen und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Wenn wir damit fertig sind, zeig ich dir wie man Geschirr abwäscht."

"Warum? Ich hatte vor jemanden einzustellen, wenn ich meine eigene Wohnung habe, der sich um alles kümmert."

"Weil, solange du hier bist ich von dir erwarte, dass du mithilfst und ich keinen völlig Fremden meine Wohnung aufräumen lasse."

Draco stöhnte.

"Und außerdem, wenn ich dich rausschmeiße ohne dir beigebracht zu haben, wie man diese Dinge macht, wirst du umso mehr verleitet sein deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Und fass das jetzt ja nicht falsch auf ... du bist viel zu hübsch um nach Askaban zu gehen, nur weil du dein Geschirr sauber gezaubert hast. "

Draco zuckte bei dem Gedanken an Mitgefangene (Anmerkung: Bubba wusste nicht was ich damit machen sollte also: Mitgefangene) die einen Kumpel brauchen, zusammen.

"Schon gut, ich werde lernen wie diese ... Muggelsachen funktionieren, aber für heute Abend, gehe ich schlafen, denn ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Hermine lachte "Nun gut, Gute Nacht Prinzessin"

"Prinzessin? Ich bin keine Prinzessin."

"Aber du führst dich verdammt noch mal wie eine auf", erwiderte sie.

"Sehr witzig, Granger, wirklich sehr witzig", sagte er mit einem dramatischen Augenrollen, "Du solltest lieber auch etwas schlafen, Granger. Merlin weiß, wie du morgens aussiehst, ohne einen Zauberstab der dir hilft", grinste er.

"Träum weiter, Malfoy", schnaubte sie und lachte, dann eilte sie zu dem Raum, in welchem sie zuvor ihre Sachen geräumt hatte.

Das war´s schon wieder bis zum nächsten Mal und nicht vergessen immer schön reviewen.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I go again:

Also auf ein Neues. Ich wollte mich hier erstmal für eure netten Reviews bedanken, das gibt gleich einen riesigen Motivationsschub, sodass ich umgehend weiter übersetze nur für euch (und weil ich grad nichts besseres zu tun habe, aber ansonsten nur für euch *grins*)

Letztes Mal:

"Sehr witzig, Granger, wirklich sehr witzig.", sagte er mit einem dramatischen Augenrollen, "Du solltest lieber auch etwas schlafen, Granger, Merlin weiß wie du morgends aussiehst, ohne einen Zauberstab der dir hilft." Er grinste.

"Träum weiter, Malfoy", schnaubte sie und lachte, dann eilte sie zu dam Raum, in welchen sie zuvor ihre Sachen geräumt hatte.

Dieses Mal:

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte, "Wach auf Malfoy, wir haben heute viel zu tun." rief eine weibliche STimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

"Es ist viel zu früh, verschwinde" murrmelte er und legte sich sein Kissen über das Gesicht.

"Ich zähle bis drei, wenn du dann nicht aufstehs, dann komm ich rein", erwiderte sie, aber Draco rührte sich nicht.

"1... 2... 3..., ok, ich komme jetzt rein", warnte sie noch, befor sie dire Tür aufstieß. Draco drückte sich das Kissen fester auf sein Gesicht und folgte damit der Theorie "wenn ich sie nicht sehe, dann kann sie mich auch nicht sehen". Er konnt Schritte hören, die sich seinem Bett näherten, hören.

"Sie wird nichts machen, sie wird nur frustriert sein und dich dann in Ruhe lassen", dachte er bei sich. Unglücklicherweise waren diese Gedanken nur von kurzer Dauer, als er spürte wie jemand sein Fußgelenk packte und ihn aus dem Bett zog, sodass er wie ein würdeloser Haufen auf den Fußboden fiel.

"Das war aber nicht nett, Granger", knurrte er und blies sich eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich habe dich mehrmals gewarnt, bevor ich herein gekommen bin", grinste sie "Und jetzt mach dich hübsch, wir müssen los."

Draco ließ sich zurück auf den Boden fallen und grummelte. Hermine lachte nur und verließ den Raum, um ihm etwas Privatssphäre zu geben.

Zwanzig Minuten später tauchte Draco aus seinem Zimmer auf und sah absolut Griesgrämig aus. "Ich hab Hunger", fing er an.

"Wir holen uns etwas bei McDonald oder irgenetwas in der Richtung, aber zuerst rufen wir ein Taxi und warten."

"Taxi?", fragte er.

"Eine kleinere Version des Fahrenden Ritters. Steig einfach ein und sprich nicht", fügte sie hinzu.

Draco widerstand der Versuchung, er schaffte es wirklich in das wartende Auto einzusteigen ohne ihr ein Bein zu stellen. Sie erreichten das Haus ihrer Eltern ein weiteres Mal und eilten daran vorbei direkt auf die Garagen zu. Sie öffnete das Garagentor und seuftzte erleichtert. Ihr Auto parkte immer noch am selben Platz, direkt zwischen den Autos ihrer Eltern.

"Warum drei Autos?", erkundigte er sich.

"Das Scharze ist meins, das Blaue das meines Vaters und das Weiße gehörte meiner Mutter."

"Deine Eltern sind nicht zusammen gefahren?"

"Nicht immer, sie mussten auch Dinge allein machen, genau wie ich. Geh jetzt bitte aus dem Weg, sodass ich mein Auto ausparken kann, ohne dich gleich platt zu machen."

Draco gehorchte, denn er war nicht bereit zu riskieren, dass sie unter Umständen ein miserabler Autofahrer war. Hermine stieg ein und verließ problemlos die enge Garage.

"Immerhin, sie hat ncihts überfahren", lachte Draco innerlich und sah zu wie sie ausstieg und die Moteorhaube öffnete.

"Was machst du jetzt?", fragte er und ging wieder näher zu ihr hin.

"Ich überprüfe den Ölstand, denn es stand eine ganze Weile nur herum, also muss ich sicher stellen, dass alles funktioniert, bevor wir losfahren.", erwiderte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Draco sah ihr zu wie sie an allen möglichen Sachen herumfuhrwerkte, bevor sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen die Motorhaube wieder schloß.

"Du hast dein Auto abgecheckt", lachte Draco.

"Das muss man machen, andernfalls kann es sein das man nach Hause laufen muss.", entgegnete sie als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. "Jetzt steig ein, setzt dich hin und schau hübsch aus." Draco starrte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er gehorchte. Er wirkte zuerst etwas verkrampft, doch als er fest stellte das sie eigentlich ein ganz guter Fahrer war entspannte er sich allmählich. Er gestattete es sich, sich zu entspannen und entfernte seine Hände von der Armlehne und dem Griff, wo er sich zuvor eisern festgeklammert hatte.

"Hast du schon jemals Lebensmittel eingekauft?", fragte sie.

"Noch nie", antwortete er.

"Weißt du wenigstens wie das geht?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich"

Hermine schlug sich die Hände an den Kopf, "Na gut, wenn wir angekommen sind, tu einfach alles was ich dir sage. Du musst dir das Essen aussuchen, das du brauchst, sodass du immer etwas hast, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Sie erreichten einen großen Supermarkt etwa 10 Minuten später. Draco folgte Hermine in das Geschäft und zu einer Wagenschlange.

"Nimm dir einen Einkaufswagen Malfoy, du wirst ihn füe dein Zeug brauchen."

Draco besah sich den Wagen mit einem Kindersitz, "Die sind für Frauen" er runzelte die Stirn und sah einen Moment so aus, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.

"Nein, sind sie nicht. Viele Männer benutzen sie, wenn sie einkaufen gehen.", erwiderte sie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, dass sich auf ihr Gesicht stehlen wollte. Die Vorstellung von einem Draco Malfoy, der einen Einkaufswagen durch die Gegend schob war einfach zu viel.

"Eine Gruppe von Hausmännern vielleicht", grummelte er, aber zog nichts desto trotz einen Wagen aus der Schlange. Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch den Laden und hielten an einzelnen Punkten um die nötigen Sachen einzuladen. Draco entdeckte, dass man den Kindersitz einklappen konnte und so tat er das sofort und befestigte ihn mit einem Gurt. Zufriden stellte er fest, dass er jetzt einen männlichern Einkaufswagen hatte. Beide Wagen waren schon gut gefüllt, als Hermine auffiel, dass sie etwas wichtiges vergessen hatten. Sie führte ihn in den Gang, in welchem sich das Toilettenpapier und Küchenrollen befanden. Mit einem Draco, der sich weigerte mit Toilettenpapier in seinem Einkaufswagen gesehen zu werden, erreichten sie den Gang mit den Pflege- und Hygieneprodukten.

Als sie schließlich die Kasse erreichten beobachtete Draco fasziniert wie die Frau dort jedes Teil über eine Glasscheibe zog und ein Preis in einem kleine Kasten erschien. Hermine musste herzhaft lachen, als die Frau eine Packung Tampons scannte, was Draco sofot auf Hermine zu deuten.

"Ihr Wagen was voll, ich hatte keine andere Wahl", stotterte er während seine Ohren rot wurden. Die Frau lachte. "Keine Sorge, ich sehe das öfter", versicherte sie, aber das hinderte seine Ohren nicht daran noch röter zu werden.

Sie fuhren zurück in die Wohnung und luden ihre IEnkäufe ab, bevor sie in ein Möbelgeschäft fuhren. Das Geschäft war nicht der teuerste, den Draco je gesehen hatte, aber auch nicht lächerlich.

"So ich vermute mal, du kaufst eine Gryffindor rotes Sofa.", er grinste.

"Nö, eigentlich glaube ich, ich nehme das schwarze lederne dort drüben.", sagte sie und deutete auf ein sehr modernes Set.

"Nun, das ist überraschend", meinte er ehrlich.

"Ach, du weißt nichts über mich, außer das Bisschen, das du in der Schule über mich gelernt hast." Sie ging zu dem Sofa hinüber und setzte sich darauf und rutschte etwas hin und her um es zu testen.

"Ich denke ich nehme das hier, es ist bequemer als ich dachte.", sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Draco war gerade dauf und dran ihr Vorgehen beim Testen der Möbel zu kommentieren, als ein gutgekleideter Herr erschien.

"Guten Morgen, ich bin Steve", stellte er sich vor. "Gibt es etwas, das sie interessiert?"

"Guten Morgen Steve", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. "Ich habe gerade beschloßen diese Wohnzimmereinrichtung zu kaufen."

Steve lächelte "Gute Wahl. Diese hier ist sehr beliebt, die meisten sagen sie wäre sehr bequem und widerstandsfähig", fügte er hinzu.

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", antwortete sie. "Ich brauche außerdem eine neue Kücheneinrichtung und ein neues Schlafzimmer. Können sie mir damit auch helfen?"

"Sicher folgen sie mir.", erwiderte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Draco sah schockiert zu als der vermeindliche prüde Gryffindoe Bücherwurm tatsächlich flirtete. Er folgte dem Pärchen in einen Bereich mit lauter Lampen, Betten, Kleiderschränken und sontigem was auch nur im entferntesten mit einem Schlafzimmer zu tun hatte. Hermine lief durch die Bettenlandschaft und probierte hier und da eine Matratze. Draco beobachtete wie Stevs Augen über Hermines Körper wanderten und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gute Wahl", fing Steve an "Ist es das Bett, das sie mögen oder nur die Matratze."

"Nur die Matratze, ich will das vierpfostige Bett mit Baldachin in der Ecke dort."

"Sehr gut, ich habe beides notiert."

Draco begann nun auch herumzu wandern, er wäre auch verrückt, wenn Granger sihc ein neues Bett kauft, wärend er mit dem alten, steinharten vorlieb nehmen müsste. Er wählte ein ähnliches Model wie das von Hermine, nur statt dunklem Kirschholz, war das seinige schwarz. Als sie alles ausgesucht hatten, dass sie brauchten, führte Steve sie zu einem Schalter, wo Hermine ihre Möbel in Bar bezahlte und Steve damit beinahe Herzklopfen bereitete. Draco zahlte ebenfalls für sein Bett und wartete was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Hermine gab Steve ihre Adresse für die Lieferfritzen (das Orginal klang für mich leicht abwertend: delivery guys) und ordnete beide Lieferaufträge als ,so schnell wie möglich, an. Als sie das Geschäft verließen konnte Draco nicht anders und lachte "Ich kann es nicht glauben, du hast mit ihm geflirtet."

"Hab ich nicht, ich war nur ... nett", sagte sie.

"Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe, Granger, ich sage nur ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es so in dir hast."

"jaha, nun, jetzt, wo ich keine Magie mehr benutzen kann, werde ich meine weiblichen Wege mehr nutzen müssen, als jemals zuvor."

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte er mit hochgezohgener Augenbraue.

Hermine grinste "Wart nur ab, bis die Umzugshelfer in die Wohnung kommen."

*Sorgsam über gehortete Reviews streichend* "Mein Schatz" *kopf heb* "Was wollt ihr denn noch hier, ihr sollt gefälligst Reviews schreiben." *verdutzt dreinblick* "Was soll das heißen "unfreundlich und süchtig" ich doch nicht, wie kommt ihr darauf. Ich fordere nur ein, was mir rechtmäßig zusteht, oder etwa nicht" *wütend Fäuste in die Seiten stemm* "Natürlich, wer hat denn hier die Arbeit" *abwend und reviews vor Dieben in sicherheit bring*


	5. Chapter 5

Hallöchen wie geht's wie steht´s ich hoffe mal gut. Nun hier ein neues Kapitel:

Letztes Mal:

"jaha, nun, jetzt, wo ich keine Magie mehr benutzen kann, werde ich meine weiblichen Wege mehr nutzen müssen, als jemals zuvor."  
>"Was soll das heißen?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.<br>Hermine grinste "Wart nur ab, bis die Umzugshelfer in die Wohnung kommen."

Dieses Mal:

Am nächsten Morgen, Draco und Hermine waren gerade in der Küche und aßen Frühstück, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Hermine war sicher, dass das die Möbellieferanten waren, also sagte sei zu Draco in der Küche zu bleiben und kein Geräusch zu machen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich mich verstecken sollte, Granger."

„Du musst hier bleiben oder so tun, als wärest du verletzt.", flüsterte sie.

„Verletz? Wovon redest du?"

Hermine rollte die Augen, „Okay. Ich will, dass du mir jetzt sehr genau zuhörst. Wenn sie dich sehen, werden sie sich wundern warum du, ein Mann, die Möbel nicht aufbauen kannst. Wenn du hier bleibst ergibt sich dieses Problem gar nicht erst. Wenn du mitkommst und so tust, als wärst du verletzt, dann werden sie nichts sagen, aber wenn du dort hinausmarschierst, als würde dir hier alles gehören, dann werden sie denken du bist schwul."

Draco sah beleidigt drein „Ich bin nicht schwul"

„Draco, ich weist das … du weist das … die allerdings … wissen as nicht und werden denken du bist eine winselnde Schwuchtel."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Von mir aus, ich bleibe hier."

Hermine grinste ihn frech an und verließ die Küche um die Lieferanten herein zu lassen. Draco schaffte es etwa fünf Minuten am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt und zur Türe lief um zu sehen was dort vor sich ging; ohne gesehen zu werden versteht sich ja von selbst. Das erste was er sah waren zwei Lieferanten, beide, auch nach seinen Standards, gutaussehend, dann bemerkte er Hermine mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Die beiden Lieferanten warfen sich in die Brust (d.h. stolz tun), als Hermine kicherte, was dazu führte das Draco unversehens die Augen verdrehte.

„Sehen die nicht, dass sie nur ausgenutzt werden?", dachte er bei sich. Er beobachtete das Treiben weiter und trank nebenher ein Glas Saft. Hermine stand die ganze Zeit in der Ecke mit einem süßen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und bedeutete wohin sie die Möbel wollte und zu Dracos Verwunderung taten sie wie geheißen.

„Merlin, sie könnte ihnen sie sollen den Schrank an die Decke stellen und sie würden einen Weg finden.", murmelte Draco.

„Alles was übrig ist sind die Betten", sagte der große dunkelhaarige Lieferant, dessen Namen, so glaubte Draco zumindest, Shaun war.

Was Draco als nächstes sah führte fast dazu, dass er seine Saft einmal quer durch die Küche spuckte. Hermine lächelte das unschuldigste Lächeln, das sie bewerkstelligen konnte und ging zu Shaun hinüber.

„Glaubst du, du könntest das Bett für mich aufbauen?" sie berührte Shaun am Arm „Du bist so stark und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das allein hinbekomme."

„Es wäre mir eine Freude", erwiderte Shaun mit einem Lächeln. Hermine warf sich ihm förmlich um den Hals, „Oh danke, danke, danke", sagte sie lieblich. (OMG *fremdschäm*)

Draco hätte fast laut gelacht, als Shaun sich, mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und enormen aufgeblasenem Ego, aufrichtete.

„Alles für eine schöne Lady", entgegnete Shaun, bevor er zurück zum Lieferwagen ging um das Bett zu holen.

Draco konnte nicht mehr, er wollte einen Platz in der ersten Reihe für den Rest der Show. Er glättete seine Kleidung, drehte eine Fuß zur Seite und kam aus der Küche, einen Fuß hinter sich herziehend.

Hermine bemerkte ihn sofort, „Oh … mein … Gott" und lacht beinahe hysterisch, als sie Dracos Tun beobachtete. Er grinste kurz, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder schmerzhaft verzog, als Shaun und Dustin, der andere Lieferant, wieder eintraten.

Shaun erstarrt kurzzeitig, als er den gutaussehenden blonden Mann bemerkte.

„Shaun, Dustin, das ist mein Bruder Draco."

Shaun entspannte sich sichtbar als Draco zu ihm hinüberwankte um ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Draco unschuldig.

„Sicher … umm, wenn du Schmerzen hast, die Couch ist schon fertig.", schlug Shaun vor, als er Dracos schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht sah.

„Oh, mir geht's gut … Es ist nur eine alte Bowlingverletzung. Das Spiel ist echt brutal."

Hermine lief knallrot an und versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu lachen. Shaun zog seien Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte mit der Schulter. „uhh, jaha davon hab ich gehört."

Shaun ging dann zurück zu Hermine mit einem breiten Lächeln, „Welches Bett gehört dir?"

„Das Holzfarbene, das schwarze Bett gehört meinem Bruder."

„Dustin, kannst du Dracos Bett aufbauen, während ich mich um Hermines kümmere?"

Dustin runzelte die Stirn und verdrehte die Augen, er wollte Hermines Bett aufbauen, nicht das von ihrem doofen Bruder.

„Sicher, mach ich", erwiderte Dustin beleidigt.

Eine Stunde später waren die Betten fertig und alles Aufbruch bereit. Hermine drehte sich zu Shaun und Dustin um, als diese die Tür ereichten.

„Ihr zwei seit die nettesten Männer. Danke, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt."

Beide strahlten ob diesem Lob, während Draco den Wunsch sich zu erbrächen. Dustin ging zum Lieferwagen, während Shaun sich noch einmal zu Hermine umwandte.

„Ich hol dich dann am Freitagabend ab. So um 7?", fragte Shaun.

„Klingt gut." Hermine strahlte. Dann griff Shaun nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie einmal kurz.

„Dann bis Freitag", sagte er bevor auch er ging.

Hermine wartete bis beide Männer im Lieferwagen waren, bevor sie sich einem sehr verwirrten Draco zuwandte.

„Du gehst auf ein Date mit einem Lieferanten?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, er sieht gut aus und ist witzig.", erwiderte sie.

Draco war über diese Entwicklung kaum verärgert, aber Hermine war sein einziger Kontakt in der Muggelwelt und er hielt sehr wenig davon ab sofort sein Leben in Einsamkeit zu fristen, nur weil Loverboy Shaun ein Date braucht.

„Mach was du willst", sagte er und ging um sein Zimmer zu inspizieren und Hermine starrte ihm hinterher.

Ein paar Stunden später klopfte Hermine an Dracos Tür.

„Komm rein", sagte er von hinter der Tür.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und runzelte die Stirn als sie sah wie wenig Draco mitgenommen hatte. Sein Zimmer war leer bis auf das Bett, auf welchem nicht einmal ein Laken befand.

„Uhm Ich wollte einkaufen gehen und wollte fragen, ob du mitkommen willst"

„Sicher, ich brauch auch noch ein paar Sachen."

Eine Stunde erreichten Hermine und Draco das Einkaufszentrum. Sie gingen zuerst in ein Stoffgeschäft, dort suchte sich Draco vier seidene Bettbezüge und ein duzend schwarze Handtücher heraus. Hermine lachte ob seinem teuren Geschmack während sie sich ein paar Baumwollbezüge aussuchte und einige bunte Handtücher. Außerdem suchte sie sich einige Vorhänge, Tischdecken und eine Badezimmerteppich aus.

Danach betraten sie ein Elektrogeschäft. Draco war völlig verwirrt ob der riesigen Auswahl an Geräten in verschiedenen Formen, Farben und Größen. Hermine wählte einen Fernseher, einen DVD-Player ein Radio, Telefone und einen Computer mit Zubehör. Dann führte sei Draco zu den Handys und er suchte sich eines aus, schließlich hatte jeder in der Muggelwelt so ein Teil.

Als sie das Geschäft verließen fing Draco an zu jammern.

„Können wir bitte irgendwo etwas zu essen besorgen?"

Hermine seufzte „Alles was Männer den ganzen Tag tun ist Essen"

„Hey, wir Männer brauchen viel zu essen sonst werden wir schwach."

„Von mir aus, komm da drüben ist ein kleines Restaurant"

Sie räumten ihre Einkäufe in das Auto und gingen in das Restaurant. Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten führte Hermine Draco zu einem Herrengeschäft (KP wie man das sonst nennt). Draco ging durch das Geschäft und sammelte sich seine Sachen zusammen, während ihm Hermine erklärte wofür diese gut waren. Am Ende hatte er einen Rasierapparat, „männliche" Dekoration für sein Zimmer und einige Muggelklamotten.

Sie gingen noch zu drei weiteren Läden, bevor sie schließlich nachhause fuhren, beide völlig erschöpft.

„Weißt du", fing Draco an, „Ich habe die Magie nie zu schätzen gewusst, bis ich sie jetzt nicht mehr habe."

Hermine lächelte schwach, „Magie hat definitiv ihre Vorteile."

Draco nickte und gähnte. „Ich ruh mich ein bisschen aus, dann geh ich duschen und dann ab ins Bett."

„Ich auch", antwortete sie und lehnte sich zurück. Auch Draco erlaubte es seinem Kopf sich auszuruhen und bevor einer der beiden es bemerkte waren beide gemeinsam auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

So das wars schon wieder bis zum nächsten Mal. Nur so eine kleine Nebenbemerkung:

ICH WILL MEINE REVIEWS !


	6. Chapter 6

So dala, da bin i wida. I hoff aich gehts guat, also wos hama heit fir meine liabn lesa?

A naies Kp. Blede Froag

Na überhaupt koa blede Froag schließlich hob i inzwischen 627 / 9(bei .net) 957 / 19 (bei .de) Lesa / Reviews; do war´s durchaus denkbar das i hier nur oane nette Reviewaufforderung nei stell.

Ach komm scho gstell di ned so du brauchst doch sowieso a bscheftigung

Hoast ja recht also weita geht's: * siehe unten.

Letztes Mal:

„Weißt du", fing Draco an, „Ich habe die Magie nie zu schätzen gewusst, bis ich sie jetzt nicht mehr habe."

Hermine lächelte schwach, „Magie hat definitiv ihre Vorteile."

Draco nickte und gähnte. „Ich ruh mich ein bisschen aus, dann geh ich duschen und dann ab ins Bett."

„Ich auch", antwortete sie und lehnte sich zurück. Auch Draco erlaubte es seinem Kopf sich auszuruhen und bevor einer der beiden es bemerkte waren beide gemeinsam auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

Jetzt:

Draco sah schon zum 15 Mal auf die Uhr. Hermine war schon von vier Stunden mit Shaun aufgebrochen und war immer noch nicht zurück, oder hatte angerufen, eine Brief geschrieben oder irgendwie sonst von sich hören gelassen. Soweit es ihn betraf, er hätte inzwischen die Hütte in Brand stecken können oder sonst irgendetwas und sie hätte es nicht einmal mitbekommen.

Er atmete tief ein und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. Er dachte das es sich dabei fürwahr um eine interessante kleine Erfindung handelte, auch wenn er noch nicht herausgefunden hatte wie er funktionierte. Obwohl er inzwischen etwas angeschaut hatte, das sich Cartoon nannte, dann aber umgeschaltet und sich auf einem Medizinkanal eine Operation angesehen.

„Danke Merlin, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Ich würde mich niemals so aufschneiden lassen.", murmelte er, bevor sich in seinem Innersten ein neuer Gedanke materialisierte „Oh Shit! Ich kann ja gar nicht mehr zu einer Medihexe gehen … Memo an mich … in Zukunft extrem vorsichtig sein, am besten ich kauf mir einen ganz Körperschutzanzug."

Allerdings wurde ihm das auch bald zu langweilig und so zappte er weiter, bis er zu einer Show kam, die Blind Date hieß. Sofort flog ein Kissen gegen den Fernseher und konnte nicht anders, als erneut auf die Uhr zu schauen.

„Was zum Henker machen die denn vier Stunden bei einem Date … das ist doch nicht normal"

Als er schließlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass das Fernsehprogramm nichts Interessantes bot, ging er in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Wie man mit einem Herd umging hatte er immer noch nicht heraus, aber er konnte sich inzwischen stolz König der Mikrowelle nennen. Bisher hatte er es nur einmal geschafft ein Feuer zu entfachen, aber zum Glück war Hermine in der Nähe.

Er pflückte etwas aus dem Kühlschrank, packte es aus und überprüfte es sorgsam auf etwas, was Hermine Folie nannte; dies schien in der Mikrowelle immer Feuer zu fangen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sein Essen foliefrei war schob er es in die Mikrowelle, stellte die Uhr ein und sah erneut auf die Uhr.

„5 Stunden", murrte er als er sich an den Tisch setzte. „5 Stunden für ein einfaches Date. Manno"

Die Mikrowelle klingelte um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sein Essen fertig war. Er ging zurück in die Küche und holte er vorsichtig heraus. Als er sich eine Gabel aus der Schublade holte, hörte er das unverkennbare Geräusch einer zugeschlagenen Autotür und er eilte zum Fenster.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sah wie eine sehr wütende Hermine einem leicht verängstigten Shaun bedeutete zu verschwinden.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er ihren erhobenen Mittelfinger bemerkt, dann wandte sie sich um und stürmte auf ihre Tür zu. Draco, der selbstverständlich nicht erwischt werden wollte, flüchtete wieder zu seinem Essen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Die Tür schlug zu und Hermine betrat sie Küche.

„Und ein schönes Date gehabt?", fragte er, wohl wissend, dass dem nicht so war.

„Es war fein", erwiderte sie kurzangebunden während sie zum Kühlschrank trat.

„Wirklich, so gut. Wann ist das Nächste?"

„Du solltest wissen, dass es kein Nächstes geben wird. Du warst am Fenster gestanden."

„War ich nicht", erwiderte er ausdruckslos.

„Malfoy, ich bin kein Idiot. Das nächste Mal, wenn du am Fenster spionierst, dann solltest du Innen das Licht ausmachen."

„Aber ich habe gar nicht."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, „Ich hab dich in die Küche laufen sehen."

„Das werde ich niemals zugeben", sagte er die Nase hoch in die Luft gestreckt.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf „Wie du meinst Malfoy … Ich geh ins Bett" und damit verließ sie die Küche und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Draco scheute sich nicht zuzugeben, dass es ihn interessierte was alle passiert war und er beschloss es heraus zu finden, sobald er fertig gegessen hatte.

Zehn Minuten später ging Draco zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte. Er wartete etwa eine Minute, aber sie antwortete nicht, also klopfte er erneut. Als er immer noch keine Antwort erhielt trat er ein. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, hatte Shorts und ein Top an, und hatte etwas, dass sie MP3-Player nannte, in die Ohren gestöpselt.

Sobald sie ihn bemerkte legte sie sich ihr Kissen auf den Schoß und verdeckte so das meiste von sich. „Was willst du?", fragte sie, dabei klang sie nicht ärgerlich, lediglich genervt.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was der gute alte Möbelfritze gemacht hat, um den Mittelfinger zu verdienen?"

„Ha, du hast also doch geguckt.", rief sie und deutete mit einem Finger auf ihn.

„Mir war langweilig", erwiderte er mit einem Schulterzucken, „Also was ist passiert? Oder war es das Problem, dass er nichts versucht hat?"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy, nichts dergleichen."

„Hat er gesagt, dass du langweilig bist … oder vielleicht prüde?", fragte er, immer noch der alte Idiot.

„Raus, Malfoy, ich muss dir gegenüber keine Rechenschaft ablegen."

„Stell dich nicht so an, Granger, ich habe mich die letzten fünf Stunden tot gelangweilt"

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein „Du hast einen Fernseher, ein Radio, ein Telefon, einen Computer. Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest dir eine Beschäftigung suchen können."

Er wusste, dass das, was sie sagte wahr war, aber er wollte nicht zugeben, was der wahre Hintergrund für seine Nachfragen war. Die Wahrheit, dass er ihre Gegenwart schätzte, besonders, weil sie seinen einzig Bezugsperson war und der Gedanke, sie könnte jede Nacht unterwegs sein, regte ihn nicht gerade zu Luftsprüngen an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich den Computer benutze ohne ihn zu zerstören, ich habe niemanden den ich anrufen könnte, das Fernsehprogramm ist öde und ich wollte keinem Musikkasten zuhören. Also ja, ich war gelangweilt."

„Nun, du hättest dir irgendwas anderes ausdenken können.", grummelte sie und steckte sich ihre Stöpsel wieder in die Ohren.

Draco schnellte vor und schnappte sich den Player.

„Malfoy – gib – mir – das – zurück.", schrie sie.

„Nicht, bis du mir alles erzählt hast."

„Du bist ein Idiot."

„Ich weiß. Schau, du musst mir nur erzählen, was los war und schon bist du mich los."

„Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen.", schrie sie erneut.

„Darum"

„Wenn ich es dir erzähle, dann gehst du?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Du wirst das Gefühl haben ich wäre niemals dagewesen."

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach, „Na gut, wir haben uns über dich gestritten."

„MICH?"

„Ja dich, hetzt verschwinde."

Er grinste, „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, Granger. Also warum bist du kein gutes Mädchen und erzählst mir was passiert ist."

Hermine seufzte wohl wissend, dass er nicht locker lassen würde.

„Er hat dich einen Schwachkopf genannt und mich eine Schlampe. Glücklich?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich auf den Rand von ihrem Bett. „Und warum bin ich ein Schwachkopf und du eine Schlampe?"

„Am Anfang hat er mich zum Essen eingeladen, das war nett. Dann hat er vorgeschlagen ins Kino zugehen, dem habe ich zugestimmt. Nach dem Film sind wir in den Park gegangen um zu reden und uns besser kennen zu lernen. Während der Unterhaltung sind wir irgendwann auf dich gekommen und er hat gesagt du wärst ein Schwachkopf, wenn du glaubst er würde dir deine Bowlingverletzung abnehmen. Ich habe ihm gesagt du bist kein Schwachkopf, du hast nur versucht dazu zu passen, weil du neu hier bist."

Draco nickt, die Erklärung seiner vorübergehenden Dummheit klang glaubhaft.

„Dann hat er gesagt, dass es unangemessen wäre, wenn ich einen Typen mit mir wohnen lasse, mit dem ich nicht verheiratet bin."

„Und dann?", fragte Draco.

„Was dann? Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll mich nach Hause bringen und das meine Entscheidung irgendjemanden mit mir wohnen zu lassen keinerlei Rückschluss auf meinen Anstand zulässt. Ich habe ihn außerdem darüber informiert, dass ich immer die beste in der Schule war und du immer direkt hinter mir, also kannst du kein Schwachkopf sein und ich keine Schlampe."

Draco grinst, zufrieden damit, dass er einer der Gründe war, um Shaun los zu werden. „Also gut, ich geh dann mal."

„Äh?"

„Äh was?"

„Gib mir meine MP3-Player zurück …"

Draco lächelte ein unschuldiges Lächeln, er brauchte jetzt etwas um ihn zu unterhalten, nach all den langweiligen Stunden, „Du kannst ihn wieder haben, wenn du mich fängst.", rief er und floh aus ihrem Raum.

Hermine knurrte und sprang von ihrem Bett „Na warte, Malfoy", fauchte sie und folgte ihm.

So das wars:

*Hier der Anfang auf deutschdeutsch:

So hier bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe es geht euch gut. Also, was haben wir heute für meine lieben Leser?

Ein neues Kapitel, blöde Frage.

Nein, überhaupt keine blöde Frage, schließlich habe ich inzwischen 627 / 9 (bei .net) 957 / 19 (bei .de) Leser / Reviews; da wäre es durchaus denkbar das ich hier nur eine nette Reviewaufforderung reinstelle.

Ach komm schon stell dich nicht so an, du brauchst doch sowieso eine Beschäftigung

Du hast ja recht also weiter geht's:


	7. Chapter 7

Lang lang ist´s her

Und ich schäme mich gar sehr

Doch nun bin ich zurück

Und hier kommt das nächste Stück

Letztes Mal:

„Gib mir meine MP3-Player zurück …"

Draco lächelte ein unschuldiges Lächeln, er brauchte jetzt etwas um ihn zu unterhalten, nach all den langweiligen Stunden, „Du kannst ihn wieder haben, wenn du mich fängst.", rief er und floh aus ihrem Raum.

Hermine knurrte und sprang von ihrem Bett „Na warte, Malfoy", fauchte sie und folgte ihm.

Dieses Mal:

„Malfoy! Hör auf dich wie ein Kind aufzuführen und gib mir mein Eigentum zurück.", rief Hermine von hinter der Couch hervor, hin und her gehend, immer versucht vorher zu sehen wo er wohl als nächstes hinlaufen würde.

„Das kann ich nicht machen, Granger. Das wäre zu einfach, das siehst du wohl ein … außerdem macht mir das ganze viel zu viel Spaß", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

Hermine funkelte den Blonden an, blähte die Nasenflügel und atmete tief und beruhigend ein. Es war eindeutig, dass wenn nicht einer von ihnen den ersten Schritt machen würde, dann würden sie wohl noch in einer Ewigkeit die Couch umkreisen. Hermine knurrte und sprang nach vorne über die Lehne.

„Ha, du bist nicht so athletisch, Granger.", lachte Draco, als sich ihr Fuß in einem Kissen verfing und sie verhedderte. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und rannt wieder davon, lachend wie ein Kind.

Als sich Hermine endlich befreit hatte stürzte sie ihm hinterher. Sie eilte in die Küche und fand dort Draco auf dem Boden sitzend, mit ihren Stöpseln in den Ohren. Draco grinste sie an und wartete geduldig. Hermine schaffte es bis auf anderthalb Meter an ihn heranzukommen, bevor er wieder aufsprang und aus der Küche rannte.

„Draco Malfoy, du bist ein Idiot.", schrie sie.

Draco rannte in ihr Zimmer mit Hermine dicht auf den Fersen. Er sprang über ihr Bett und lachte über die offensichtlich aufgeregte Hexe, die wie er hinzufügen konnte, reizend aus sah mit ihrem Shorts und ihrem Trägershirt, besonders wegen ihrem sich hebenden Brustkorb.

Ein böses Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich mit einem Mal umwandte und den Raum verließ. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ob ihres unerwarteten Abgangs aber folgte ihr nicht sofort, er wusste, dass sie womöglich im Flur auf ihn wartete.

Hermine allerdings war nicht im Flur, sondern war zur Abstellkammer gegangen und hatte den Staubsauger herausgezogen, wohl wissend, dass er diesen noch nie benutzt oder auch nur gehört hat. Sie steckte ihn ein und setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete darauf, dass er sich ihr näherte.

Nach etwa 5 Minuten wagte sich Draco an die Tür und sah sich um, schnell machte er sie auf dem Sofa aus. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und in dem festen Glauben ER wäre hinterhältig, doch Hermine wusste, dass er hinter ihr stand und lächelte.

Wie ein Blitz schnappte sie sich den Staubsaugerschlauch und schaltete die Maschine ein und hielt sie Draco entgegen. Dieser war zurück gesprungen, sobald diese angeschaltet worden war.

„Was hast du vor, Granger", fragte er und wich vor ihr und dem bösartigen Objekt zurück.

„Oh nichts", erwiderte sie „Ich lasse nur meinen Staubsauger deine Fährte aufnehmen, damit er dich verfolgen kann."

Draco starrte sie an und wich weiter zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung was diese verdammte Muggelmaschine mit ihm machen würde und war auch nicht scharf darauf es H

„Tu das Ding weg und fang mich wie eine richtige Frau", rief er über das Dröhnen des Staubsaugers hinweg.

Sie grinste nur und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Die Maschine will deine Haare einsaugen und ich habe das Gefühl sie steht total auf Blond"

Draco sah entsetzt aus, weigerte sie aber weiterhin standhaft den MP3-Player zurück zu geben. Hermine bemerkte das und schaltete den Staubsauger ab. „Wenn ich dich erwische, dann mach dich auf was gefasst."

„So lange du dieses Shirt und diese Shorts anhast", dachte er bei sich. „Wenn du mich erwischst, dann ist das ein Wunder", erwiderte er laut.

Draco hatte anscheinend nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn mit dem Sauger in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, nicht unbedingt einer seiner weisesten Schritte. Sie allerdings hatte es gesehen und plante schon wie sie das zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzen konnte. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu mit einem einladenden Hüftschwung und beobachtete das Dracos Augen jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgten.

Plötzlich bemerkte er wie nahe sie ihm schon gekommen war und versuchte an ihr vorbei zu stürzen, aber Hermine hatte das mit einkalkuliert und sprang ihn an, und schlug ihn dabei zu Boden. Sie setzte sich auf seine Brust und tat ihr bestes um seine Arme auf dem Boden festzuhalten.

„Du bist eingefangen worden, Malfoy, also schlage ich vor, du gibst mir meine MP§-Player zurück."

Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, doch als keine kam und er auch aufgehört hatte sich zu wehren, sah sie auf ihn herab und stellte fest, das seine Augen den Bereich zwischen ihren Beine fixierten.

„Also wirklich ist das alles was es braucht um dich abzulenken?", lachte sie und schnappte ihm den Player aus der Hand. Sie erhob sich von seiner Brust, während seine Augen ihren Bewegungen folgten. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, ihre Lippen nahe an seinem Ohr. „Träum weiter, Malfoy.", damit sprang sie auf und lief in ihren Raum, immer noch über den Blonden am Boden lachend.

Es dauerte beinahe eine Minute, bis Malfoy aus seiner Starre erwachte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er noch nie eine Frau gesehen, aber das war Granger, Gryffindors Golden Girl, die unberührbare Zicke, die nie auch nur ein Anzeichen von Sexualität gezeigt hatte. Jetzt allerdings schien sie kurzzeitig vergessen zu haben, wer er war und was _sie _an hatte.

Er setzte sich langsam auf und erinnerte sich an ihre Worte „Träum weiter" und ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. Das hier war nicht Hogwarts, Potter und Weasley waren nicht hier um sie vor dem großen bösen Slytherin zu retten und die Tatsache, dass er mit ihr zusammen wohnte ließ sein Grinsen nur noch breiter werden. Er schaffte es endlich sich aufzuraffen und schlenderte in sein Zimmer mit demselben nervigen Grinsen. Er war möglicherweise der Erste gewesen, der diesen speziellen Bereich gesehen hatte und wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann wäre er auch der Erste, der diesen Bereich erkundet.

Sobald Hermine ihre Zimmertür geschlossen hatte machte sich Panik in ihr breit. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, was sie an hatte. Der Wunsch ihn zu fangen und ihren Player zurück zu holen war größer. Ihr Verstand war nicht in dem üblichen rationalem Schema gelaufen. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie feststellte, dass sie errötet war. Sie hatte noch nie alle Vorsicht fahren lassen, noch niemand hatte ihre Unterwäsche gesehen, außer Ginny vielleicht und sie hätte mit tödlicher Sicherheit nicht erwartet, dass Draco der Erste sein würde.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber und ließ sich darauf fallen und machte sich eine geistige Notiz immer zu überprüfen was sie anhatte, bevor sie ihren Raum verließ.


	8. Chapter 8

Letztes Mal:

Hermine ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber und ließ sich darauf fallen und machte sich eine geistige Notiz immer zu überprüfen was sie anhatte, bevor sie ihren Raum verließ.

Dieses Mal:

In der folgenden Woche war eine merkliche Spannung in der Luft zu spüren. Mehr von Hermine, als von Draco. Sie brachte ihm bei wie man Geschirr spült und unterließ es natürlich nicht ihn immer wieder daran zu erinnern, das die Unterseite der Teller auch gespült werden will.

Draco machte ihr die Sache auch nicht leichter. Er stellte sich mit Absicht an, als könne er nicht bis drei zählen nur um sie so zu frustrieren, dass sie ihm schließlich die Hand führte, um ihm zu zeigen wie es ging. Er flirtete mit ihr und wusste es ganz genau.

Später am Tag holte Hermine den Staubsauger hervor und erklärte ihm wie er funktionierte. Er traute ihr zwar nicht, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass dieser seine Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Aber nachdem er sich sicher war, dass die Zerstörungskraft minimal war, wagte er sich näher heran.

Hermine setzte sich aufs Sofa und lachte, als Draco mit dem Staubsauger kämpfte. Das Kabel war ihm immer im Weg und er fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz.

Hermines Lachen wurde unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte. Draco hatte es nicht gehört und saugte munter weiter, er hatte inzwischen sogar den Schlauch herausgezogen um besser in der Ecke sauber machen zu können.

Dann wandte sich Hermine der Tür zu und sah die Person davor an. Ihr Lachen erstarb und sie wurde blass. Dort stand Lucius Malfoy, der die Nase kraus zog, als er seinen Sohn saugen und singen wie einen Muggel vorfand.

„Ähm, Draco", rief Hermine.

Aber diese hörte sie nicht und saugte weiter den Gang hinunter – er hatte seinen Spaß, glaubt es oder nicht.

„Kommen sie herein, Mr. Malfoy. Es scheint so als müsste ich ihm den Staubsauger wegnehmen."

Hermine schenkte Lucius ein unschuldiges Lächeln und eilte schnell zu Draco, innerlich betend nicht von hintern verhext zu werden.

„Draco", schrie Hermine und stürzte sich beinahe auf ihn.

Draco grinste „Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht widerstehen kannst … einem Mann, der für dich sauber macht."

Hermine schlug ihm so fest sie konnte auf den Arm, „Halt die Klappe, … wir haben Besuch."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, als Hermine hinter ihn trat und ihn ins Wohnzimmer schob. Draco grub die Fersen in den Teppich, als er sah, wer da in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß und sich umblickte.

„V –Vater? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Draco mit belegter Stimme.

„Oh gar nichts. Ich habe nur bei der Schule vorbei geschaut und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie überrascht ich war, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass die einzige Person, die ich während des Krieges nicht verloren habe nirgendwo zu finden ist."

Draco sah beschämt drein. „Ich hätte dir eine Eule schicken sollen … Es tut mir leid."

Hermine stand im Gang und beobachtet wie sich Vater und Sohn zivilisiert unterhielten

„Die Dinge haben sich wirklich geändert", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

„Also hast du beschlossen, lieber als Muggel zu leben anstatt zu heiraten?", fragte Lucius mit einem Seufzer.

Draco nickte, „Ich kann niemanden heiraten und ein Kind bekommen, wenn ich denjenigen nicht mag … Ich gebe lieber alles auf."

Als sich Hermine sicher war, dass die Situation gefahrenfrei vonstattenging betrat sie das Wohnzimmer.

„Möchten sie etwas zum Trinken, Mr. Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ein Glas Wasser wäre nett.", antwortete Lucius.

Hermine nickte und verschwand in die Küche.

Lucius wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu, „Du bist nicht als einziger betroffen, wusstest du das?", meinte er trocken. „Severus und ich haben ebenfalls einen Brief erhalten, der uns dazu anhielt zu heiraten."

Draco zuckte zusammen, er wusste, dass sein Vater noch nicht über den Tod seiner Frau hinweg war.

„Und was hast du vor zu tun?", fragte Draco schließlich und wunderte sich, ob sein Vater tatsächlich wieder heiraten würde.

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich habe angefragt, ob ich von diesem Beschluss entschuldigt werden kann, weil ich gerade erst meine Frau verloren habe, aber das wurde abgelehnt. Severus wollte sich auch befreien lassen, weil er nicht genug Zeit für eine Frau hat, wenn er Professor ist. Er wurde auch abgelehnt."

Draco ließ sich neben seine Vater auf das Sofa fallen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. „Habt ihr eure zukünftigen Frauen schon ausgesucht?"

Lucius schnaubte, „Severus und ich haben beide beschlossen nicht zu heiraten."

„Also werdet ihr auch als Muggel leben?"

Lucius zuckte zusammen aber nickte nichtsdestotrotz. Er wollte nicht noch einmal heiraten und Kinder bekommen.

Hermine kam wieder in den Raum und reichte Lucius ein Glas Wasser.

„Vater und Severus sind auch von diesem dummen Heiratsgesetz betroffen.", bemerkte Draco.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf, als sie sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

„Beide haben beschlossen auch als Muggel zu leben." Endet Draco.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Severus womöglich, aber Lucius Malfoy?

„Umm, haben sie die Zauberwelt schon verlassen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Das habe ich", antwortete er „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Draco alleine lebt, sodass Severus und ich eine Weile bei ihm wohnen könnten."

Draco sah einen Moment zu Hermine hinüber. „Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?"

Sie nickte und wurde von Draco praktisch in ihr Zimmer geschoben. Ein Blick in Dracos Gesicht und Hermine wusste sofort worüber er sprechen wollte.

„Die Wohnung ist zu klein für vier Leute.", sagte sie schnell, bevor er überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte.

„Nur ein kleines bisschen ... außerdem ist es ja nur für ein paar Wochen"

„Du solltest hier eigentlich auch nur ein paar Wochen, Draco … erinnerst du dich?"

Draco hatte gehofft, dass sie das inzwischen vergessen hatte, denn er wohnte gerne mit ihr zusammen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber das ist mein Vater und mein Patenonkel … wir finden sicher einen Weg."

Hermine hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass die Malfoys ohne Magie völlig nutzlos waren und dringend Hilfe brauchten. Sie stöhnte, mit drei Slytherins, wovon zwei frühere Todesser waren, in einer zwei Schlafzimmer- und ein Badezimmerwohnung zu leben, würde ihr ein Dorn im Auge (engl. Im Arsch) sein.

„Von mir aus", seufzte sie, „aber in ein paar Wochen ist eure ganze Bagage draussen."

Draco grinste, er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte als bald sie gestöhnt hatte.

„Ich gehe und sag es meinem Vater", meinte er nur und verließ das Zimmer.

Das wars schon wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wann das nächste Kp. kommt weiß ich noch nicht mal sehen. Bis bald und meine Reviews nicht vergessen ;P


	9. Chapter 9

So hier kommt ein neues Kapitel:

Kapitel 9

Eine Woche war nun schon vergangen seit Lucius und Severus eingezogen waren und Hermine zog es inzwischen ernsthaft in Erwägung nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen und den erst besten Zauberer zu heiraten, der ihr über den Weg lief. Ihre kleine, jetzt etwas enge Wohnung war nun geschäftig und sie hatte nie einen Moment Ruhe.

Mit Draco zusammen zu wohnen war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie sie erwartet hatte. Er hatte den Muggel Lifestyle sehr schnell aufgenommen und kam besser und besser zurecht. Zum Beispiel war er inzwischen im Umgang mit dem Staubsauger ein echter Meister, er war in der Lage den Herd zu benutzen und hatte sogar schon gelernt wie man die Waschmaschine benutzte.

Lucius auf der anderen Seite war auf verlorenem Posten. Er war dickköpfig und Muggel „Apparate" waren unter seinem Niveau und er wollte damit nichts zu tun haben – mit Ausnahme des Fernsehers. Als er sich das erste Mal Jurassic Park angesehen hatte, hatte er während des Films ganze drei Male erschrocken seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Dann war da noch Severus, der leuchtende Stern am Firmament. Er wusste bereits wie man als Muggel lebte und blieb nur solange, bis er sich einen eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte. Auch hatte er angeboten das Essen zu kochen und Lucius zumindest die Basis im Umgang mit Muggel-Zeug beizubringen.

Das Schlafarrangement war allerdings etwas schwieriger. Draco hatte seinem Vater sein Zimmer überlassen und Severus schlief auf der Couch. Sie jedoch hatte die Wahl zwischen: Draco im selben Raum schlafen zu lassen wie seinen Vater und dafür deren Zeug in ihrem Zimmer zu haben oder andersherum. Entgegen besseren Wissens hatte sie sich für Draco entschieden, denn sie wollte nicht am laufenden Band Severus oder Lucius in ihrem Zimmer haben.

Sie schob ihr Bett an die Wand und stellte ihm ein Klappbett dazu. Draco protestierte zuerst und sage, ihr Bett wäre doch großgenug für sie beide, doch die Drohung ihn mit seinem Vater in ein Zimmer zu stecken brachte ihn sofort zum Schweigen.

Als endlich Samstag kam war keiner von ihnen mehr arbeite, denn Samstag war immerhin Wochenende. Hermine hatte geplant Mittagessen zugehen, dann etwas Einkaufen vielleicht auch ins Kino … alles nur nicht zuhause herumhängen.

Sie stellte sicher, dass die drei beschäftigt waren und schnappte sich schnell ihre Schlüssel. Sie wusste, dass die Drei sie begleiten würden, wen sie ihnen Beschied gab und so schlüpfte sie wie ein unerzogenes Kind einfach zur Tür hinaus und schlich zum Auto.

Es dauerte eine Stunde, bis die Jungs bemerkten, dass sie verschwunden war. Sie suchten die Wohnung ab, solang bis sie merkten, dass das Auto fehlte.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass wir hier bleiben müssen?", meinte Draco schließlich.

Die beiden älteren Männer sahen ihn an, aber es war Lucius der antwortete: „Und wie sollen wir bitte schön irgendwo hinkommen?"

„Taxi?", schlug Draco vor.

„Und was genau ist „Taxi"?", fragte Lucius.

„Ein Auto, das die Leute dahin bringt, wo sie hinwollen.", meinte Severus. „Man ruft an, das Auto kommt, man sagt wo man hin will, das Auto fährt einen hin, man steigt aus, bezahlt, fertig."

Severus starb innerlich, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er den Tag erleben würde, an dem Lucius ein Taxi oder ähnliches benutzen würde.

„Das ist annehmbar", meinte Lucius, „ruf mit diesem Ding an."

Draco nickte und rief das Taxiunternehmen an, mit dem Hermine und er zuvor schon gefahren waren. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn störte, das Hermine verschwunden war, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben.

Zwanzig Minuten später war das Taxi da und die drei Zauberer stiegen ein.

„Wohin?"

„In die Stadt."

Hermine saß in diesem Moment in einer Badewanne voller Schlamm, ihrer Haare waren in ein weises, weiches Handtuch gewickelt, ihr Gesicht mit einer grünen Maske und ihre Augen mit Gurkenscheiben bedeckt. Sie war im Himmel.

Sie war bereits Mittagessen gewesen, hatte sich ein nettes Steak mit Bratkartoffeln und Salat bestellt. Das Mahl war ruhig, beruhigend und befriedigend gewesen – sie hatte sich etwas schuldig gefühlt die Jungs zuhause zu lassen, aber das war schnell vergangen, nachdem sie den ersten Bissen Steak gegessen hatte.

Nach dem Essen war sie ein bisschen spazieren gegangen war schließlich zu einem Thermalbad gekommen – nach der vergangenen Woche, hatte sie das Gefühl sich dieses redlich verdient zu haben. Sie ging hinein und bestellte den Service darin eingeschlossen, das Schlammbad, eine Heiße-Steine-Massage, Maniküre, Pediküre und schließlich eine lange Massage. Sie wusste, dass sie damit einige Stunden beschäftigt war und ließ ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen um über die gegenwärtige Situation nachzudenken.

Ihre Wohnung war belagert, das konnte sie nicht bestreiten, aber immerhin war Lucius, wenn er sich gerade nicht Muggel-Zeug beschwerte oder mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Fernseher zielte ein interessanter Gesprächspartner. Sie wusste, dass er sich sehr darum bemühte zivilisiert zu sein, aber alte Angewohnheiten starben langsam, das musste sie akzeptieren.

Auch genoss sie es sehr sich mit Severus zu unterhalten. Er war sehr viel ruhiger außerhalb der Schule und beleidigte sie kaum – er hatte allerdings damit gedroht ihr Punkte anzuziehen, gewohnheitsmäßig, sich aber schnell wieder gefangen. In der Nacht konnte sie nicht schlafen oder Draco war lästig, sodass sie sich oft in der Küche wiederfand und sich mit Severus über Zaubertränke, Bücher und alles Mögliche unterhielt. Sie genoss seine Gesellschaft, aber genau wie bei Lucius konnte sie es kaum erwarten bis er endlich auszog und in ihre Wohnung wieder Normalität einkehrte.

Und dann war da ja noch Draco. Seit der Nacht, in der sie mit ihm um ihren MP3-Player gekämpft hatte, hatte er es sich zum Ziel gemacht einen Weg zu finden sie zu berühren oder mit ihr zu flirten. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht genoss, aber die Tatsache, dass er Draco Malfoy und möglicherweise nur auf eine schnelle Nummer aus war – sie würde es ihm jedenfalls nicht so leicht machen.

Trotzdem, sie genoss seine Gegenwart die meiste Zeit und würde ihn sogar möglicherweise vermissen, wenn er weg war.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als eine ruhige weibliche Stimme sagte, „Sein die bereit für ihre Massage, Ms. Granger?"

„Ja, ja bin ich", und mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging hinüber zu der Liege.

Lucius, Severus und Draco betraten schließlich dasselbe Restaurant, in welchem auch Hermine zuvor gewesen war. Die Männer unterhielten sich leise, als ein Kellner an ihren Tisch trat.

„Haben sich die Herren entschieden?", erkundigte sich der braunhaarige Mann.

Draco war der erste, der bestellte: „Ich nehme das Steak, Bratkartoffeln und Salat."

Der Kellner lachte, „Ich hatte hier vor kurzem eine junge Frau, die genau dasselbe bestellt hat."

Draco interessierte das nicht im Geringsten, er wollte nur sein Essen.

„Dann hat sie einen guten Geschmack", antwortete er gelangweilt.

„Und für sie?", fragte der Kellner inzwischen Lucius.

„Ich nehme dasselbe.", antwortete dieser.

Der Kellner notierte das und wandte sich zum Schluss an Severus-

„Und sie, Sir?"

Severus sah noch einmal auf die Speisekarte, nahm aber dann auch das gleiche wie die beiden Malfoys. Der Kellner nickte und ging.

„Ich frage mich, wo Ms. Granger abgeblieben ist.", sagte Severus schließlich.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern „Wen interessiert´s", meinte er abweisend.

Lucius und Severus sahen ihn an, sie wussten, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte.

„Es scheint so, als würde es dich interessieren.", antwortete Lucius.

Gerade als Draco antworten wollte trat der Kellner wieder an den Tisch und legte drauf ein Telefon ab.

„Eine junge Frau hat gerade festgestellt, dass sie ihre Schlüssel vergessen hat – stört es sie wenn ich kurz unter dem Tisch nachsehe."

Die drei Männer zuckten mit den Schultern und gaben ihm die Erlaubnis. Der Kellner ging in die Knie und begann zu suchen.

Draco wollte seinem Vater gegenüber nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als würde er Hermine irgendwie anders, als eine Freundin sehen.

„Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Hermine", begann Draco „Sie ist nicht das, wonach ich suche."

Severus seufzte, „Es könnte schlimmer sein, das weißt du. Wenn du als Muggel leben musst, dann macht es auch nichts, wenn du mit einer Muggelgeborenen endest."

Draco winkte ab. „Wenn dem so wäre, dann kann ich euch versichern, es wäre sicher nicht sie. Sie ist herrisch, nervig und definitiv nicht attraktiv."

Lucius lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden, „Du meinst du findest sie kein bisschen attraktiv?"

„Kein bisschen", bestätigte Draco, „vielleicht gut für ein bisschen … Spaß, aber das ist auch schon alles."

Severus rollte mit den Augen und Lucius gluckste.

Der Kellner erhob sich schließlich wieder und griff nach dem Telefon, „Ms. Granger, ich habe ihre Schlüssel gefunden und bewahre sie für sie auf. Fragen sie einfach nach James, wenn sie hier her kommen."

Der Kellner legte seine Hand auf den Lautsprecher und sagte, „Danke und entschuldigen sie die Störung."

Er ging einige Tische weiter und zog ein kleines Notizbuch hervor.

„Okay, was war noch einmal ihr voller Name?", fragte er.

Es folgte kurze Stille, bevor der Mann etwas aufschrieb.

„Ich habe so einen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört … Hermine wirklich einzigartig."

Die drei Männer erblassten, sie hatte mit Sicherheit alles gehört.

Bitte lasst mich am Leben, ich weiß es ist ewig her, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit und keine Nerv. Musst ZWEI beschissenen Hausarbeiten schreiben.

Ich verspreche, das nächste Kap. Kommt wieder schneller.

Bis bald und lasst mir doch bitte eure Meinung da.

LG


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Als Hermine das Telefon auflegte traf sie ein wahrer Wirbelsturm an Emotionen. Sie war vor allem wütend, aber unter diesem Ärger lagen noch weitere verborgene Gefühle. Sie fühlte sich dumm, benutzt, verletzt, aber auch traurig.

„Sind sie bereit Ms Granger?", fragte die weibliches Stimme ein weiteres Mal.

Hermine wandte sich zu der freundlich wirkenden Frau um und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn ich jetzt gehe.", erwiderte sie bedrückt.

Die Frau sah sie schief an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Es geht schon, ich … ich muss gehen.", entgegnete sie mit einer Stimme kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

Die Frau nickte und ließ sie allein. Sobald Hermine angezogen war, gab sie der Frau ein Trinkgeld und verließ das Gebäude ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sie wusste es besser und so ging sie nicht direkt zu dem Restaurant zurück um ihnen nicht über den Weg zu laufen, als entschloss sie sich eine bisschen spazieren zu gehen um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sie war wütend mit sich selbst, wie hatte sie nur zulassen können, dass sie wirklich geglaubt hatte Draco hätte sich geändert. Sie fühlte sich do ausgenutzt, da sie die drei unter ihrem Dach hatte wohnen lassen, sie war verletzt, weil Draco Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatte und fühlte sich ausgesprochen dumm, weil sie tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, er würde es ernst meinen.

„Ha, was hab ich den anderes erwartet, - sie sind Slytherins und ich bin nur das dumme kleine Schlammblut, das sie aufgenommen hatte.", knurrte sie erbost.

Sie lief so beinahe drei Stunden durch die Stadt, bis sie ihre Schritte schließlich doch zu dem Restaurant lenkt. Es wurde allmählich spät und sie wollte dort noch vorbeischauen, bevor sie schlossen.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und wurde von dem lächelnden braunhaarigen Mann begrüßt. „Sie sind zurück wie ich sehe.", sagte James mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine nickte und versuchte zu Lächeln, doch ihr Mund versagte ihr den Dienst. „Ich bin nur hier um meine Schlüssel abzuholen.", erwiderte sie sanft.

„Sie sehen nicht mehr so vergnügt aus wie vorhin – ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine entfuhr ein wenig amüsiertes Glucksen. „Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Tag."

James nickte, er war nicht dumm, er arbeite schon eine ganze Weile eng it Menschen zusammen und konnte deren Stimmungen gut lesen.

„Hör mir zu Hermine, ich habe in fünf Minuten Feierabend, dann kannst du mir alles erzählen."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, stimmte aber nichts destotrotz zu – es war besser als in ihre Wohnung zurück zu kehren.

Zehn Minuten später stand sie gegenüber von James an seinem Auto.

„Nun erzähl mal", fing er an, „Was ist passiert, dass du aussiehst, als hätte dir jemand in die Suppe gespuckt."

Hermine lächelte schwach und sah in den Himmel und zwang die Tränen zurück, die sich in ihre Augen gestohlen hatten. „Ich lebe mit diesen Typen zusammen", begann sie, „und obwohl wir uns früher nicht leiden konnten, haben sie sich wie Freunde verhalten, einem bin ich sogar etwas näher gekommen."

James nickte.

„Nun, heute habe ich ausversehen eine Unterhaltung mitbekommen, die nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war … es hat meine Gefühle verletzt, weil ich eigentlich gedacht habe wir kämen miteinander klar."

„Ist es zu persönlich um es zu erzählen?", fragte er.

Hermine sah ihn an und realisierte das erste Mal, wie alleine sie doch war. Ihre Eltern waren tot, ihre Freunde waren in einer Welt, in die sie verzweifelt zurück wollte und die anderen Leute die sie als Gesellschaft hatte nutzten sie nur aus.

„Der eine, dem ich etwas näher gekommen bin, hat seinem Vater erzählt ich wäre nur eine Übergangslösung, nicht attraktiv und nur gut für etwas Spaß."

„Um die ganze Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, er, sein Vater und sein Pate leben momentan in meiner Wohnung und jetzt will ich nicht mehr dahin zurück."

James schüttelte den Kopf „Ich glaube kein Wort davon. Wenn ich normal wäre, dann fände ich dich klasse.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Hermine sah ihn an und lächelte, „Das erklärt zumindest, warum du ein so guter Zuhörer bist."

Daraufhin lachte James und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, „Ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht sonderlich gut, aber ich und mein Freund gehen heute Abend in einen Club, wenn du willst kannst du ja mitkommen."

Kurz flammte vor ihrem inneren Auge eine Konversation mit ihrer Mutter auf, in der sie ihr sagte, sie sollte nicht mit Fremden mitgehen, doch dann verscheuchte sie den Gedanken wieder, immerhin lebte sie mit zwei Ex-Todessern und einem Todessersohn zusammen.

„Das klingt lustig, aber ich habe nichts Angemessenes zum Anziehen dabei und ich bin mir sicher dein Freund wollte den Abend eigentlich mit dir genießen."

James winkte ab, „Jeff wird es nicht stören und wir können ja bei deiner Wohnung vorbei fahren, dein Auto abstellen und du kannst dich dann umziehen."

„Ok, aber nur wenn es deinen Freund nicht stört."

„Ihn was nicht stört?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Hermine fuhr herum und sah einen Mann, der beinahe genau so aussah wie Draco.

„Hermine, das ist Jeff, Jeff, das ist Hermine."

Jeff streckte ihr seine Hand und drückte ihre Hand, „Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Mich auch", erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe Hermine eingeladen, mit uns in den Club zu kommen, aber sie will nur mit, wenn es dich nicht stört."

Jeff grinste sie an, „Je mehr, desto besser."

Als das geklärt war stieg Hermine in ihr Auto, während Jeff und James in ihres stiegen und sie fuhren gemeinsam zu ihrer Wohnung.

Draco wanderte die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, sehr zum Amüsement seines Vaters und seines Paten. Es waren Stunden vergangen, seit sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten und Hermine war immer noch nicht zurück.

„Sie kommt schon wieder, Draco", sagte Lucius schließlich mit einem Seufzer.

„Wa – Ich mach mir doch keine Sorgen darum", erwiderte Draco stur.

Die beiden älteren Männer schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und grinsten wissend. Eine Autotür schlug zu, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Geräuschen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie zurückkommt."

Draco rollte mit den Augen und ging zur Couch, sie brauchte ja nicht zu wissen, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und Hermine trat ein, gefolgt von dem Kellner aus dem Restaurant und einem großen blonden Mann, der aussah wie ein Muggelmodel.

„Du kannst dich in meinem Badezimmer umziehen, wenn du willst und ich mach mich in meinem Zimmer fertig."

James lächelte und folgte ihr in den Raum mit einem Tagebeutel auf der Schulter. Draco gab beiden Männern einen verhassten Blick, blieb aber passiv sitzen.

Hermine wandte sich zu Jeff um, „Wenn du willst kannst du dir in der Küche was zu Trinken machen … Ich brauche nur einen Moment.", sagte sie und deutete in Richtung Küche.

„Danke, meine Schöne", erwiderte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, ohne die drei Männer, die auf dem Sofa saßen zu beachten. James hatte ihm die Situation auf dem Weg hierher erklärt und er wollte wirklich nichts mit solchen Idioten zu tun haben, die eine Frau so behandelt hatten.

Zehn Minuten später, verließ Hermine ihr Zimmer in einem kurzen, schwarzen Kleid, High-heels und etwas Make-up.

„Seid ihr fertig?", fragte sie.

Beide nickten und gingen aus der Küche mit ihr, jeder auf einer Seite. Als sie durch die Tür verschwunden waren, wandte sich Hermine noch einmal kurz zu den drei völlig verdutzten Männern um.

„Ihr braucht nicht auf mich zu warten.", dann schloss sie die Tür.

Draco ging hinüber zum Fenster und sah zu wie James ihr die Wagentür offen hielt und ihm ging auch ihr glückliches Lächeln nicht.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du deine Chance verpasst", fing Severus mit einem Grinsen an, er liebte es einfach seinen Patensohn zu quälen.

„Ich habe gar nichts verpasst", fauchte dieser und verschwand zurück in das geteilte Zimmer.

Drei Uhr in der Früh:

War Hermine beschwipst? Nein nur völlig platt, aber verdammt, der Abend hatte sich gelohnt. James und Jeff waren augenscheinlich ein wirklich festes Pärchen, dennoch hatten beide mit ihr getanzt, ihr Drinks spendiert und sich wie wirklich gute Freunde verhalten.

„Welches ist dein Zimmer?" fragte Jeff, der sie trug, er war der einzige, der noch halbwegs nüchtern war.

Hermine deutete auf die Tür auf der einen Seite. „Dieses da", sagte sie, als sie näher kamen. Jeff drückte die Tür auf und betrat den Raum mit einem ebenso betrunkenen James hinter ihnen.

„Das große Bett?", fragte Jeff-

„Ja … aber nicht neben das- das Aas.", sagte sie mit einem Glucksen.

James lächelte und fiel auf ihr Bett, er fühlte sich allmählich etwas schläfrig. Jeff legte sie hin, zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu.

„Sehen wir uns dann Mittwoch?", fragte er und zog James auf die Beine.

„Wenn ich bis dahin wieder nüchtern bin", sagte sie mit einem Lachen „Um wie viel Uhr?"

„So um eins?"

„Klingt gut", sagte sie mit einem Gähnen.

Jeff lehnte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn, ebenso James, bevor sie den Raum verließ und fuhren nach Hause.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden, als sie hörte, dass sich die Tür schloss. Sie war froh, dass sie James und Jeff getroffen hatte – sie hatten durchaus das Potential wirklich gute Freunde zu werden.

Hermine drehte sich zur Wand und beachtete den Blonden überhaupt nicht. Dieser lag auf dem lumpigen Bett, ihre Augen brannten vor Eifersucht … er hatte keine Ahnung, das diese schwul waren und sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, dass er die ganze Scene beobachtet hatte.

Hier wieder ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis bald eure justreaderr.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Am nächsten Morgen stolperte Hermine in die Küche mit leichten Kopfschmerzen und einer starken Lichtempfindlichkeit. Ihre Haare waren ein Desaster, ihr Kleid war faltig und ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Sie hatte nur zwei Dinge im Sinn ...Toast und schwarzen Kaffee.

"Hattest du letzte Nacht Spaß?", erklang eine Stimme vom Tisch.

Hermine stöhnte, und fügte geistig noch eine dritte Sache hinzu.

"Ja, hatte ich, Malfoy" sagte sie kurz angebunden während sie zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster steckte.

"Das habe ich mitbekommen." Sagte er mit einem Grinsen, "Zwei Typen?"

Hermine winkte ab, dieses Thema war keinen Streit wert. Alles das sie im Moment wollte war sich einen verdammten Toast machen, ihren verdammten Kaffee trinken und eine halbe Flasche Tylenol, bevor sie wieder in ihr Bett kroch– war das zu viel verlangt?

"Keine Antwort?"

Es war offensichtlich zu viel verlangt.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy, mein Leben geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, also tu uns einen Gefallen und arbeite daran dir und deiner Familie ein neues zuhause zu suchen."

"Du willst uns schon loswerden?"

Hermine wandte sich zu dem Blonden am Tisch um und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Draco konnte ihre Wut hinter ihren Augen brennen sehen und bereitete sich auf die Attacke vor, die er nicht nur verdiente sondern auch erwartete.

"Hör mir zu Malfoy", zischte sie, als sie beide Hände auf dem Tisch abstützte. "Soweit das mich betrifft, habe ich dir schon mehr Gastfreundschaft zukommen lassen, als du verdienst. Ich habe dich in meine Wohnung gelassen um dir zu helfen dieses Gesetz zu überleben, obwohl du mich geärgert hast und mir blöde Namen gegeben hast, seit unserem ersten Jahr– Severus kann dir alles weitere, was du wissen musst beibringen. Ich will euch bis Freitag hier raushaben."

Der Toast sprang im Hintergrund aus dem Gerät und Hermine stieß sich vom Tisch ab, griff die Butter aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Freitag? Das ist nicht genug Zeit" schrie Draco beinahe.

Hermine stellte die Butter geräuschvoll wieder hin und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. "Malfoy." Schrie sie, "Geh doch zu jemanden der nicht herrisch, nervig und jemanden der mehr wert ist als ein bisschen Spaß, den das interessiert, den mir ist alles egal." Damit verließ sie die Küche.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mittwoch ging ins Land und Draco hatte immer noch kein Glück bei dem Versuch mit Hermine zu reden. Er wollte nicht gehen, er lebte wirklich gerne mit ihr zusammen, aber bisher waren seine Versuche fruchtlos geblieben, denn sie ignorierte ihn und verließ den Raum, wenn er sich ihr näherte,

Lucius und Severus hatten entschieden sich so weit wie möglich aus der ganzen Angelegenheit heraus zu halten. Sie wussten was ein verlorener Kampf war und waren alt genug um zu verstehen, wenn eine Frau nicht über etwas reden wollte sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Severus hatte bereits eine neue Unterkunft und Lucius würde mit ihm einziehen, bis er allein zu Recht kam.

Um fast eins war Hermine gerade im Bad um sich für einen Nachmittag mit James und Jeff fertig zu machen. Sie hatten vor Mittagessen zu gehen und danach den Rest des Tages mit Shoppen zu verbringen.

Draco saß in der Zwischenzeit im Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Jeff und James auftauchten. Er wollte sie ‚abchecken', könnte man sagen und herausfinden was hier lief.

Er wartete geduldig und als die Uhr die volle Stunde schlug klopfte es wie erwartet an der Tür. Er ging in den Flur und öffnete die Tür, nur um Jeff davor zu finden, der ihm ein Grinsen schenket, dass seinem eigenen sehr ähnlich war.

„Ist Hermine fertig?", fragte Jeff.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin heute nicht mir Babysitten dran" und ging zurück in das Zimmer, die Tür für Jeff offenstehen lassend.

„Hermine, Herzchen, bist du fertig?", fragte Jeff.

„Herzchen?", murmelte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Jeff, dessen Gesicht von Draco abgewandt war grinste nur noch breiter, er mochte zwar schwul sein, aber nichts destotrotz konnte er sehen, wenn ein Typ Gefühle für ein Mädchen hatte.

„Ich brauch nur noch eine Minute, ich muss noch meine Taschen packen."

„Lass dir Zeit", rief Jeff zurück und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„So, wohin geht ihr?", fing Draco ein Gespräch an.

Jeff tat gelangweilt und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. „Wir gehen essen, einkaufen … und schauen mal was sich sonst so ergibt", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

Dracos Wangen nahmen einen leicht rosigen Farbton an, welcher jedoch schnell wieder verschwand. „Und was ist mit dem anderen Typ?"

„Oh, James ist natürlich auch mit von der Partie. Du siehst, wir hatten viel Spaß im Club und haben beschlossen uns auf einem persönlicheren Level kennen zulernen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine"

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust sodass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Er wollte Jeff packen und ihn schütteln.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat … bist du fertig?", fragte Hermine, als sie in das Wohnzimmer trat.

Jeff schickte ein letztes Grinsen in Dracos Richtung und zog eine Augenbraue hoch bevor er aufstand und Hermine mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte.

„Na komm, Herzchen, James wartet auf uns im Auto."

Hermine nickte und verließ die Wohnung Arm in Arm mit Jeff ohne den missmutigen Draco auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Gegen 23 Uhr schlüpfte Hermine zurück in ihre Wohnung, die Arme voller Taschen. Jeff und James hatten entschieden ihr beizubringen wie man sich modisch kleidet. Sie musste zugeben es war komisch ihr Outfit von zwei Typen aussuchen zu lassen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war sie hatte verdammt viel Spaß.

Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und stellte ihre Taschen am Fußende ihres Bettes ab. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog eines von Harrys alten T-Shirts und ein Unterhose hervor mit denen sie dann ins Bad ging.

Draco hatte sie eintreten und war entschlossen mit ihr zu reden, ob sie wollte oder nicht … selbst wenn das hieße ihr in die Dusche zu folgen.

Als er hörte wie sich die Tür schloss sprang er aus seinem Bett und flitzte zur Tür. Er drückte sein Ohr daran und wartete bis er hörte wie das Wasser lief.

Dann ohne sich groß umzusehen öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hinein.

Severus und Lucius beobachteten das Ganze amüsiert.

„Sie wird ihn mit einem Zauber kastrieren und dann für den Gebrauch von Magie nach Askaban geschickt werden", flüsterte Severus.

Lucius zuckte zusammen. „Merlin, ich hoffe nicht … die Malfoy Familie braucht schließlich noch einen Erben."

Severus seufzte und ging zurück zu seinem Glas Whiskey, dass in der Küche auf ihn wartete, gefolgt von Lucius.

Zurück im Badezimmer schlüpfte Draco schnell und leise aus allen seinen, außer seinen Boxershorts. Diese boten zwar nicht viel Schutz, aber immerhin etwas.

Er zog schnell den Duschvorhang zur Seite und trat ein, wobei er den erschrockenen Schrei der wütenden Brünetten ignorierte.

„Geh raus du, Trottel", schrie sie und warf einen Block Seife nach ihm.

"Nicht solange du mir nicht zugehört hast."

"Es gibt nichts was wir zu besprechen hätten."

"Oh, ganz im Gegenteil, Ich glaube es gibt sehr viel was wir besprechen müssen."

"Du hast deine Meinung mich betreffend mehr als deutlich gemacht und ich will dass du sofort meine Dusche und meine Wohnung verlässt."

"Her-"

"Niemand hat dich gefragt" sagte sie schnell, "Verschwinde einfach."

"Aber du verst-"

"Was verstehe ich nicht?" fragte sie wütend

"Würdest du mir einfach zuhö-"

"RAUS"

Er wurde immer wütender, als sie ihn unterbrach, sodass er sie schließlich herumriss und an die Wand nagelte.

"Du wirst mir zuhören oder ich halte dich hier fest bis du es tust."

"Schön... Spuck es aus und verschwinde."

"Ich habe diese Sachen nur gesagt um meine Vater und meinen Paten abzuwimmeln – Die haben mich die ganze Zeit schon mit dir aufgezogen, auch schon bevor der Kellner und das Telefon ablegte."

Hermine knurrte frustriert, "Und das macht die ganze Sache ok?"

"Nein – das macht gar nichts wieder gut, aber ich habe nicht daran gedacht, als ich das gesagt habe,. Das du das mithören könntest. Ich wollte nur, dass sie mich für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen."

Hermine seufzte schließlich, " Gut jetzt hab ich dir zugehört... verschwindest du jetzt?"

"Nicht bevor du verstehst."

"Das hab ich" schrie sie, "Du willst nicht, dass dein Vater und dein Pate denken du wärst mit einem Schlammblut befreundet_"_

"Das ist es nicht." Schrie er zurück.

"Was ist es denn?"

Bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte presste Draco seine Lippen auf ihre und drückte seine Körper näher. Hermine erstarrte für einige Augenblicke, dann jedoch schlang sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn zurück.


End file.
